


Máscaras en Red - Etapa I

by agnetasteam



Series: Máscaras en Red [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Actualidad japonesa modificada, Alternate Universe, Discursos de odio, Gen, Intolerancia sexual y religiosa, Racismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/agnetasteam
Summary: AU / Longfic - Muchas personas entran al chat a diario, todas con una razón: para conocer gente, para distraerse, para informarse, para engañar... Seto entraba a ese chat para escapar de su realidad... Realidad que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.





	1. Sesión I . Jonouchi POV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece, y ya no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> Aclaración: Universo alterno. Historia inspirada parcialmente en hechos reales y parcialmente en la película "The Truman show." Constará de cuatro etapas (o 5, aún estoy planificando). Las personalidades de los personajes no van a ser tal cual el anime/manga, y algunas relaciones de parentesco y edades serán modificadas. Gracias por leer.

Jonouchi regresó de puntas de pie a su habitación, sabiendo que a estas horas estarían durmiendo. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de luz y se metió bajo las sábanas de nuevo. Rápidamente tomó su celular de bajo la almohada y se decidió.

De todos sus amigos del chat, este chico con el que estaba manteniendo una conversación era el que más le atraía. Era uno de los pocos que estaba no desesperado por hablar de sexo, aunque sí lo habían tratado, y con quien había podido hablar de asuntos más íntimos.

Por ese motivo había estado pensando que era tiempo de conocerse en persona.

**Dominosxcboi: Podríamos salir un día de estos, ¿no crees?**

Llevaban dos meses escribiéndose sobre todo, pero había muchas cosas de las que de seguro sólo hablarían cara a cara por lo que lo mejor era tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

**Magicmirror: ¿Quieres que nos veamos?**

Jonouchi sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas inmediatas pero, considerando la propuesta, había imaginado que podría tardarse algún tiempo para responder e incluso desconectarse para evitar la situación.

**Dominosxcboi: Sí, ¿por qué no? De alguna forma hay que matar el aburrimiento jaja.**

En realidad sólo quería responder sí. El resto del mensaje era para que no lo interpretara como una obligación. La intención no era acorralar a nadie.

**Magicmirror: Pensé que no tenías interés en esas cosas. Podemos vernos en mi apartamento. Pásame tu número así te envío la dirección.**

Jonouchi releyó el mensaje varias veces preguntándose por qué interpretaría que no tendría interés en que se conocieran personalmente. La frase "esas cosas" también resultaba incómoda. Además, ¿por qué pedirle su número? ¿Por qué no enviarle la dirección por el chat directamente? Y más importante: ¿por qué en su apartamento?

Jonouchi se refregó los ojos, molesto con todas las preguntas que se disparaban en su mente. Era cierto que este tipo de invitaciones un poco precipitadas eran decepcionantes. No se lo había imaginado como el tipo de hombre que de una te lleva a su casa, no. Eso se le antojaba tan inmaduro.

Pero no era momento para cuestionarlo todo, suponer siempre lo peor y echarlo todo a perder.

Releyó el mensaje una última vez, convenciéndose de que sólo se trataba de una sugerencia. Aún podía proponer otros lugares de encuentro.

**Dominosxcboi: En realidad me refería a "salir" del verbo ir a un lugar entretenido…**

Esa era una forma sutil de evitar ir a su apartamento. O al menos esa era la idea.

**Magicmirror: ¿Pero cómo sabes que estar en mi casa no será divertido? Jaja… ¿Entonces qué propones?**

Si la primer pregunta era a modo de broma Jonouchi no lo interpretó así. ¿Acaso se había molestado?

**Dominosxcboi: Podríamos ir al cine o a bailar… aquí hay muchos boliches. Abrieron uno nuevo cerca del muelle. Ese no lo conozco jaja.**

Jonouchi no era el tipo de chico que salía a bailar todas las noches. Cuando asistía a algún boliche era porque sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban. La mayoría de ellas se quedaba ayudando a su madre a atender los últimos clientes de la pizzería que tenían en la planta baja de su casa.

**Magicmirror: ¿Qué? No, ni loco. Mira si me cruzo con alguien que me conozca. Me moriría de la vergüenza.**

Jonouchi observó la pantalla de su celular desorientado con esa respuesta. Después de tantas noches de conversación era desilusionante confirmar qué poco conocía a aquél muchacho. Aunque por lo que podía leer él no era el único.

**Dominosxcboi: ¿De qué tendrías que avergonzarte? Entonces no te conocen…**

Jonouchi tomó un poco del agua que casi había olvidado. Actualizó la página tres veces consecutivas, preguntándose si acababa de aniquilar la "relación" que tenían. A la cuarta vez que actualizó la notificación de nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A underman le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Jonouchi borró el mensaje. Solicitudes como esa le llegaban a diario, de a diez, incluso a veces recibía el doble. De gente que ni siquiera era de Japón. De gente que ni siquiera entendía su idioma. Y de gente que luego de ser aceptados no le volvían a escribir.

**Magicmirror: No seas ridículo. Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

— ¿Ridículo…? —repitió Jonouchi en voz alta. Claro que sabía a qué se refería: al chico le avergonzaba admitir que era homosexual a su entorno, lo cual en los tiempos actuales resultaba absurdo. Pero llamarlo ridículo por su mensaje que no había sido un agravio era inadmisible.

**Dominosxcboi: ¡Así que eres del tipo que se esconde entre cuatro paredes para hacer lo que le gusta porque no se acepta como es y teme que no lo acepten los demás!**

Irritado decidió ponerse a su nivel y contarle algunas verdades. Sobre todo porque se sentía frustrado debido a la forma en la que la conversación se desenvolvió. Y para completar su malestar una nueva solicitud le llegó.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A…**

—Mierda —murmuró mientras borraba el mensaje. En otro día, con otro ánimo, se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitar el perfil del usuario para ver si al menos era de Japón.

**Magicmirror: Reitero, no seas ridículo. No entré a este chat ni te escribí porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien caminar tomados de la mano por un parque de flores, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre. No me van esas mariconadas.**

Jonouchi quedó boquiabierto ante esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo «vivir felices» era una «mariconada»? ¿Desde cuándo querer conocer a alguien en persona era una «mariconada»? Este tipo había resultado una completa pérdida de tiempo.

**Dominosxcboi: ¿Y entonces para qué mierda me escribiste?**

Tras enviar este mensaje Jonouchi decidió eliminarlo de sus amigos y no responderle más. Aunque pensándolo mejor podía enviarle un mensaje repleto de insultos para apaciguar su ira. O enviárselo a alguien más, de paso. Quizás alguno de esos autores de solicitudes molestas.

Cuando estaba abriendo su perfil para borrarlo la notificación de un nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Jonouchi abrió el enlace. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, por lo que la tercera solicitud al santo botón iba a ser el cartón ligador de su furia. Entonces la notificación de un nuevo mensaje se interpuso otra vez.

**Magicmirror: ¿Qué? Jaja… ¿Por qué en vez de ofenderte no le preguntas a tus fotos porno?**

— ¿Fotos porno…? —murmuró. Sus fotos no eran pornográficas. Lo menos recatado que había publicado era una foto de su cuerpo entero con el torso descubierto.

**Dominosxcboi: No son fotos porno, imbécil. Púdrete.**

Al enviar le apareció una advertencia con el texto  _«Usted no tiene autorización para enviar este mensaje. »_ El bastardo lo había bloqueado.

Volvió hacia atrás y recargó la página. No había nada peor que discutir con alguien y que te deje con el insulto en la punta de la lengua. Era tan injusto.

Al prestar atención a la pantalla vio que tenía el perfil de Setockr abierto. Y recordó que planeaba desquitarse con él y aún tenía intención de hacerlo.

Bajó buscando la opción de enviar mensaje, pero se detuvo al notar ciertos datos. «Registrado hace 13 minutos», «Lista de amigos (0)» y «Ubicación: Tokio, Japón. »

Jonouchi se rio de la situación. Tampoco era tan justo acribillar con insultos a alguien que apenas se había registrado y había tenido la decencia de agregar amigos de su país.

Jonouchi bajó hasta la opción «Aceptar solicitud» y la seleccionó.

— Hoy no es tu día de mala suerte, es el mío —se dijo mientras regresaba a su perfil para desconectarse.

**Setockr: Hola, gracias por aceptarme. Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio.**

— Me alegro. Otro día me cuentas —murmuró mientras cerraba sesión y dejaba el celular bajo su almohada, apenas más tranquilo.


	2. Sesión I: Amane POV

Amane llegó a la casa de su hermano en menos de diez minutos, lo cual era fenomenal porque significaba que aún tendría media hora para ver el nuevo capítulo del anime que estaba siguiendo. En realidad tenía veinte minutos antes de la próxima materia, pero no le molestaba perderse diez de la clase de química. La materia la aprobaba con un siete y hasta el momento su calificación era nueve, así que no encontraba de qué preocuparse.

Su hermano le permitió usar la computadora, ella en su casa no tenía, mientras él terminaba de revelar unas fotos, no sin antes advertirle que en media hora iba a necesitarla. Y dejarle claro que no creía que su profesora de filosofía faltara tanto.

Amane no le dio importancia y sin perder más tiempo abrió el video. El internet de Ryou era muy lento, así que decidió esperar a que se cargara unos cinco minutos y mientras tanto revisó su correo.

Que su video cargara lento era molesto. Que su bandeja de correos estuviera llena de spam era más molesto.

Decidió aprovechar esos cinco minutos – o más bien cuatro – para ver en qué andaban sus amigos del chat. Era una página para celulares, pero también podía visualizarse en un ordenador de escritorio. Además, estaba sin saldo en su móvil.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡a Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Amane abrió el hipervínculo para revisar la información. Se trataba de un chico de Tokio, de 19 años y con un solo amigo. Frunció el ceño al notar que no tenía fotos de perfil ni un sitio con fotos propias.

 **Amane17: Hola**  le envió, sin aceptar aún la amistad.

Revisó el video. Apenas había cargado un tramo de aproximadamente treinta segundos. Y ya se le habían escurrido tres de los cinco minutos. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía pagar un plan de internet con una velocidad decente?

Volvió al chat.

**Setockr:** **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que me mudé a Tokio.**

Amane negó con la cabeza mientras escribía la respuesta. Ya había olvidado que tenía esos datos en su perfil.

**Amane17: Bien Seto, soy Amane. La verdad es que aún no soy de Dominó. Yo vivo en Nagasaki. Me mudaré a Dominó el año próximo, mi padre consiguió un buen trabajo allí.**

Sus cinco minutos pasaron y el video apenas había cargado un tramo menor a un minuto.

Reflexionó sobre si era mejor seguir esperando o descargarlo y verlo en su celular luego. El capítulo duraría al menos veinticuatro minutos. Definitivamente era su mejor opción y procedió a bajarlo.

**Setockr:** **¿De Nagasaki? Vaya… siempre quise saber cómo es vivir en un lugar donde cayó una bomba atómica.**

—Este idiota —murmuró. Si ese era su mejor tema para una conversación, Amane no tenía el más mínimo interés. Podía ver un documental al respecto y no hacerle perder su preciado tiempo.

**Amane17: La bomba no "cayó", la lanzaron los norteamericanos; ¿ok? Ignorante.**

Encima el tipo no se identificaba con una foto. Amane ya quería exterminarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que respondía de inmediato.

**Setockr:** **Bien… No fueron todos los norteamericanos. De todas formas, discúlpame. Mi curiosidad me llevó a expresarme mal.**

Amane releyó el mensaje un poco impresionada. «Discúlpame» en lugar de «perdón» y «me llevó a expresarme mal» en vez de «dije cualquier cosa» no eran frases muy comunes entre los chicos de diecinueve años que ella conocía. En comparación, este Seto era un excéntrico. Entonces recordó que según su perfil hacía dieciséis horas que se había registrado según su perfil.

**Amane17: ¿Acabas de registrarte?**

Iba a seguir un poco más la conversación mientras aguardaba a que su descarga – que apenas iba en cinco por ciento –finalizara, pero no iba a continuar con el tema de las bombas atómicas. ¿Quién querría chatear sobre esas tragedias?

**Setockr:** **Ayer de noche, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

O Seto tenía un plan de internet digno o un celular muy moderno. Eso explicaría por qué respondía tan rápido.

Amane volvió a revisar su perfil y se concentró en el hecho de que sólo tuviera un amigo. Entró en el perfil de este y vio que se trataba de un chico de Dominó, de veintidós años y en cuya foto de perfil su torso su torso estaba desnudo. Y su única vestimenta era una toalla envuelta en su cadera. Encima su alias era «dominosxcboi.»

«Qué vulgar» pensó mientras revisaba la lista de amigos. La mayoría de los amigos de este tipo eran hombres cuyos alias hacían referencia a su orientación sexual. Aparentemente, mientras fueran de Dominó a Seto todos le venían bien.

**Amane17: Digamos que lo concluyo porque tienes un sólo amigo. Que en tu perfil haya un texto que diga "Registrado hace 16 horas" nada tiene que ver.**

Amane a menudo disfrutaba de responder sarcásticamente. Lo que no disfrutaba era que en diez minutos apenas se hubiera descargado un siete por ciento de su video.

**Setockr:** **Oh, jaja. Y yo creyendo que lo habías adivinado.**

**Amane17: ¿Por qué no tienes una mísera foto de perfil?**

La pregunta surgió porque Amane era muy estricta a la hora de agregar o aceptar amigos. Sabía de la mala reputación del sitio, conocido principalmente por el gran caudal de «sex-chats» y publicidad pornográfica. Habían otros sitios de internet para móviles más adecuados, pero su celular no los cargaba bien. Así que esto era lo único que le quedaba, el único sitio para el que el internet de su celular servía. Eso si tenía saldo.

Tampoco todo era negativo. El sitio te permitía crear páginas con imágenes, canciones e incluso videos de baja resolución para descargar sobre cualquier tema. Para alguien con un plan de internet deprimente este sitio era una maravilla.

**Setockr:** **No estoy obligado a poner fotos. Estoy buscando gente de Dominó como yo. He encontrado muy pocas por ahora… Y una parte importante dice que no es de allí en realidad.**

Amane observó la pantalla extrañada. Encontrar gente de Dominó no le parecía un motivo suficiente, y menos en un sitio como ese. Incluso sonaba ridículo.

**Amane17: Ya te dije que lo seré. Y léeme muy bien. Si realmente quieres que acepte tu solicitud te conviene publicar tu cara, porque no chateo con rostros azules sin rasgos faciales.**

A veces era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio.

Doce por ciento. Quince minutos.

—Diablos.

**Setockr:** **¿Por qué no?**

**Amane17: Porque no te aceptaré y te bloquearé. Yo no chateo con personas que no existen. Tengo que tener una prueba de que eres real. ¿Viste mi foto de perfil?**

Amane había publicado varias imágenes de animes y dos fotos personales, porque así como ella exigía saber quién estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, también quería que sus "amigos" supieran quien era ella.

**Setockr:** **Sí**

**Amane17: ¿Cómo soy?**

Quince por ciento. Dieciocho minutos. Ojalá su hermano no tuviera que irse temprano a la facultad. Quizás si estaba cuando ella saliera del liceo, la descarga se habría completado y podría pasársela al celular.

**Setockr:** **Eres joven y bonita. Pero eso no es determinante para que yo te escriba. Lo haría de cualquier forma. (¿Ya te convencí de que me aceptes?)**

«Sí Seto, a ti todo te viene bien» pensó mientras recordaba que su único amigo era ese "dominosxcboi". ¿Seto habría inspeccionado su perfil como ella al agregarlo?

**Amane17: ¿Aunque fuera nazi?**

Veinte minutos. Diecisiete míseros por ciento.

**Setockr:** **¿…? Claro que sí. ¿O debo ser nazi con un nazi?**

Amane rió.

**Amane17: Bueno, ¿cómo luces tú? Me refiero a cómo eres físicamente. No me salgas con que eres joven y bonito…**

La aclaración prevenía que Seto le respondiera con una descripción vaga.

**Setockr:** **Veamos… soy blanco… de pelo marrón… mido 1,75 o algo así… ¿Esto es necesario?**

**Amane17: Claro que no. Sube una foto de perfil y te ahorras semejante esfuerzo. Como verás no es lo mismo que yo diga que tengo pelo blanco y ojos verdes a que veas una foto de mi donde notes la textura de mi piel, si mi cabello tiene ondas con o sin fizz, si está reseco o hidratado, si mis dientes son grandes, si están torcidos, si uso brackets, si mi nariz es de chancho o de águila, o si está achatada…mis lunares… En fin, ¿verdad que no es lo mismo?**

Amane se recostó en la silla. ¿Por qué Seto le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Si su celular era tan bueno para responder en segundos también debía serlo para tomar fotos.

**Setockr:** _**No, no es lo mismo. Pero para mí no es relevante.** _

— ¿Quién te preguntó si es relevante para ti o no?

—Amane —Ryou se asomó al umbral— necesito usar la compu.

Miró el reloj. Veinticinco minutos. Diecinueve por ciento.

— ¿Cinco minutos más? —rogó.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo cinco minutos y nada más —y regresó a su cuarto oscuro.

**Amane17: Pero para mí sí lo es. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan feo eres? ¿Rompes la cámara cuando tratas de fotografiarte? ¿O en realidad eres una mujer haciéndote pasar por un hombre?**

En realidad no le importaba si era atractivo o no; simplemente quería tener una cara para insertar en sus imaginaciones de las reacciones de Seto ante mensajes como ese, por ejemplo.

**Setockr:** **De acuerdo, me rindo. Subiré una luego. ¿Te parece bien?**

**Amane17: Te daré una tregua sólo porque eres nuevo, ¿ok? Si en un plazo de treinta y seis horas no publicas tu foto te rechazare y te bloquearé. Y no trates de engañarme porque sabré si publicas la foto de algún famoso.**

Veintiocho minutos. Veintidós por ciento. Era obvio que el otro setenta y ocho por ciento no se descargaría en dos minutos. ¿Qué esperaba su padre para comprarle una computadora propia?

**Setockr:** **Es justo. Luego de que la veas la borraré.**

« ¿La borrarás?» se dijo. Seto cada vez parecía más raro. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué tanta discreción?

—Amane, ya pasó el tiempo. Y tienes clase.

Su hermano se paró a su lado.

—Me queda un minuto —mintió.

Ryou se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

**Amane17: Me muero de ganas de saber por qué la borrarás pero mi hermano está llorando desesperadamente para que le permita usar la PC. Así que me desconectaré.**

Miró a su hermano de reojo sólo para corroborar que no estuviera espiando lo que escribía. No era sí.

Presionó F5 varias veces.

**Setockr:** **¿Es muy pequeño?**

Seto y sus preguntas…

**Amane17: ¿Mi hermano? Jaja tiene tu edad. Ya me voy. Más vale que cumplas sino esta será la última vez que te escriba.**

De pronto Ryou estaba detrás de ella, haciendo un ruido acompasado en el piso con su pie.

Treinta y tres minutos. Veintiséis por ciento.

— ¿Puedo dejar esto descargando? Si no te fuiste cuando salga de clase lo copio en mi celular.

—De acuerdo. Ahora déjame —su hermano hizo ademán de empujarla varias veces.

Amane rió y tomó su mochila.


	3. Sesión I: Pegasus POV

Pegasus, tras discutir con su secretaría su agenda del día siguiente, se encerró en su oficina para revisar los últimos mails del día. No eran muchos, generalmente recibía propuestas de eventos, promociones, etc. para el boliche del que era gerente.

Presionó el comando de "Enviar y recibir" de Outlook, deseando acabar pronto e irse a su apartamento, aun sabiendo que nadie lo estaba esperando allí.

En el tiempo restante de descarga decía quince minutos, cosa que lo sorprendió. Aparentemente alguien le había enviado un correo con adjuntos de cuarenta y tres megabytes. La verdad era que quería apagar la computadora y largarse, dejar esos correos para ver el día siguiente; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. ¿Qué si tras descargar este habían otros mensajes muy urgentes?

Se recostó en su asiento, sacó su celular del bolsillo y entró en el chat. De esa forma los quince minutos de espera no le resultarían tan lentos y quizás aún conseguiría con quien pasar la noche.

Apenas inició sesión recibió una solicitud de amistad de "Setockr". Revisó su perfil antes de agregarlo. Era un chico de diecinueve años, punto a favor. Era de Tokio, Japón. Punto en contra. Se había registrado el día anterior y tenía un solo amigo. Lo aceptó sin mucho interés. Quizás al menos hablara inglés.

Pero su prioridad era ver cuál de sus jóvenes amigos neoyorkinos estaba conectado.

**Setockr:** **Hola, mi nombre es Seto. Me preguntaba qué opinas sobre la bomba atómica que ustedes norteamericanos lanzaron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki.**

No se puede decir que ese mensaje era el último que Pegasus esperaba recibir en su vida, no. Pero estaba en el top cinco de los mensajes que esperaba recibir jamás.

Lo cierto es que el tema no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero notaba un tono recriminatorio en la forma que el mensaje había sido redactado. Como si este Seto le guardara rencor por algo ocurrido en su país cuando ninguno de los dos ni siquiera existía.

**Reflexiones28: Si te refieres a la que el gobierno de turno de mi país decidió lanzar sin consultar con más del noventa y nueve por ciento de la población, pienso que fue una atrocidad. Me avergüenza que la rica historia de mi país, pionero en muchas cuestiones humanitarias, sea manchada por este tipo de acontecimientos. Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó lo haría, pero obviamente está fuera de mis posibilidades.**

Por un instante pasó por su mente la idea de eliminar a Seto de su lista de amigos e incluso bloquearlo, pero lo desestimó inmediatamente porque no quería otorgarle tanta relevancia. Además, no estaba molesto; aunque sí un poco indignado.

**Setockr:** **No, pero podrías encontrar la forma de eliminar las secuelas que aún perduran. Descuida, yo tengo una opinión muy similar a la tuya. Necesitaba probar que estaba en lo cierto. Gracias.**

— ¿Qué?

¿Acaso había sido objeto de alguna clase de experimento? Pegasus ya no sabía si era peor estar indignado o haber sido usado quién sabe para qué.

**Reflexiones28: ¿Que estabas en lo cierto?**

Le consultó porque tenía curiosidad de qué se trataba el dichoso experimento. ¿Quería Seto ver cuántos norteamericanos se sentían responsables por lo que pasó? ¿Quería ver si se enojaban?

**Setockr:** **Exacto. Quiero decir que trataba de probar que si le preguntaba a un ciudadano de Estados Unidos al azar tendría una opinión similar a la que acabas de darme.**

Pegasus miró de reojo el monitor. Ya casi estaba acabando de descargarse los mails.

**Reflexiones28: ¿Eso es todo?**

O sea que él se había indignado porque una situación fingida para ver su reacción. De pronto se preguntó si Seto sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de "pruebas" sin una computadora de por medio.

**Setockr:** **Bien… Sí, supongo que sí. En realidad estaba buscando gente de Dominó jaja. Pero puedo tener amigos yanquis también. No es como si creyera que somos una raza superior…**

—No sé —se dijo consternado.

**Reflexiones28: No puedo creerlo… ¿me agregaste sólo para consultarme sobre algo que pasó cuando yo ni había nacido?**

Pegasus pensó en lo absurda que era la situación. Algo le decía que allí había algo más. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el perfil de Seto una vez más, y el de ese otro amigo que tenía.

**Setockr:** **Jaja… es un motivo muy original, ¿no crees?**

—Perfecto —concluyó. Si este Seto se creía capaz de hacer experimentos con quien quisiera, él también.

**Reflexiones28: Lo que yo creo es que me agregaste porque eres gay y te gustan los hombres maduros.**

—Veamos como reaccionas —se dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Eso iba a ser divertido.

Revisó los mails, era un anuncio de una nueva línea de bebidas de cóctel. Seguramente el diseñador del afiche era un novato, porque generó un mapa de bits con una resolución muy grande, inadecuada para enviar por correo. Ese era el único que tenía.

Volvió a concentrarse en su celular.

**Setockr:** **No me imagino cómo llegaste a esa conclusión…**

Pegasus rio imaginando cómo podría sentirse Seto. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Ofendido? ¿Indignado?

**Reflexiones28: Porque te acabas de registrar en un sitio mayormente para "sex-chats" y tus dos primeros amigos son hombres bastante más grandes que tú, ambos homosexuales. Y porque te gusta llamar la atención de ellos con cosas disparatadas, como trataste de hacer conmigo.**

Pegasus sabía que en persona jamás le diría esas cosas, simplemente estaba "experimentando" porque la internet así se lo permitía, preservando su identidad. No era el único.

**Setockr:** **También tengo una amiga menor que yo… aunque ella no va a aceptarme hasta que suba una foto de mí.**

—Con que estás en la etapa de negación, ¿eh? Jaja.

**Reflexiones28: No tienes que justificarte tanto. Lo admito, tu forma de iniciar conversación fue muy original. Pero a mí no me engañas, conozco muchos chicos pasando por la misma etapa que tú.**

Pegasus se preguntó cómo luciría Seto, hasta que recordó que todos los japoneses "son iguales".

**Setockr:** **Realmente no tengo problemas en relacionarme con hombres mayores/menores que yo, soy muy sociable jaja. Pero no todo tiene que ser sexual.**

"Ingenuo" pensó.

**Reflexiones28: En este sitio todo es sexual.**

Sin esperar a que Seto respondiera, guardó su celular y se marchó a su apartamento.


	4. Sesión I: Atem POV

Atem llegó a la pizzería pateando piedritas en el camino. Cinco días atrás había ganado una entrada doble para el cine, película a elección, y le había estado insistiendo a Shizuka desde entonces para ir. Shizuka encontró una excusa en todas las oportunidades, excepto hoy, día en que las entradas se vencían.

Quedaron en que la pasara a buscar a su casa a las nueve de la noche, así tenían tiempo de comer algo antes de salir. La película elegida comenzaba a las diez y cuarto, y hasta las doce y quince no comenzaría la siguiente función.

Cuando entró vio a su novia con el delantal de moza aún, tomando el pedido en una mesa ocupada por cinco jóvenes. Entonces se acercó con la esperanza de que esa fuera la última que iba a atender.

Shizuka, con menú, libreta y lápiz en mano se dio media vuelta y sonrió al verlo. Con la cabeza hizo ademán para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina. Atem la siguió, viendo a su paso como todas las mesas aún estaban ocupadas y gran parte sin haber ordenado todavía.

—Vamos a tener que esperar un poco —le comentó sin mirarlo, mientras le extendía la nota a una de las cocineras—. Yo tengo que ayudar aquí y tengo para rato. Mi madre salió. En media hora vuelve.

— ¿No se supone que es tu hermano el que trabaja de noche? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú?

Shizuka se encaminó hacia otra mesa mientras le explicaba.

—Hoy no, no sé qué le pasa. Vino de la facultad y se encerró en su cuarto. Desde hoy de mañana que tiene un humor de perros.

Atem se enfureció, hacía dos semanas que no salían a ningún lado y ese día que al fin podían Jonouchi tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Tenía muy claro que la responsabilidad no era de ella, que no quería dejar a su madre en banda, por lo que se tragó su bronca y se ofreció a ayudar.

—Genial — Shizuka regresaba a la cocina con él siguiéndole los pasos—, puedes atender la caja.

Atem detuvo sus pasos.

—Me refería a ayudarte con los pedidos — aclaró.

Shizuka respondió alto, para que los que trabajaban en la cocina escucharan.

—No lo creo. Los cocineros se quejan de que tu letra no se entiende. Su comentario generó risas en todo el sector, dejándole muy claro que esa era la opinión de todos. Sin ánimos de discutir, insistió.

—Entonces los entregaré.

—No, no, no —la cocinera más joven abandonó su tarea para observarlo de arriba abajo burlonamente. Yo no voy a cocinar cada pedido dos veces porque tú se los vuelcas a los clientes en la falda.

Y más carcajadas resonaron. Atem no podía creer que exageraran de esa forma. Eso pasó una vez sola y porque era la primera vez que conocía a la familia de su novia y naturalmente estaba nervioso.

—Mejor atiende la caja.

Shizuka lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo junto a la caja registradora. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se fue a otra de las tantas mesas que le restaban.

Atem, al pasar diez minutos y que Shizuka no se acercara ni una sola vez a buscar cambio, tomó su celular y entró al chat. No tenía mensajes privados ni comentarios en su sitio, así que sin nada mejor que hacer entró al chat público. No era un sitio cómodo para chatear, al ser público los mensajes se intercalaban y era difícil seguir una conversación. Atem prefería los mensajes privados. Pero lo bueno del chat público era que lo escrito sería visto por gran parte de los conectados.

**Dominócampeón: Buenas noches. Les dejo el enlace a mi sitio dedicado completamente a la Selección de Dominó. Imágenes de los principales jugadores. Para visitar y comentar.**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ese chat era la posibilidad de hacer sitios. Su celular no era muy bueno, las pocas imágenes y canciones que tenía las había descargado de allí.

Llevaba más de una año registrado en ese chat y había conocido unas treinta personas de Dominó. Y a casi todos prácticamente los había obligado a comentar en su sitio de la selección de fútbol local. Regreso su atención al local, al notar el silencio que se generó repentinamente. Era por Jonouchi que salió enfurecido hacia la calle.

—Maldito.

Sin darle más atención se fijó en su lista de amigos si alguno estaba conectado. Entonces se le apareció la notificación de un comentario nuevo en su sitio.

**Setockr: Muy buen sitio. Siempre me acuerdo de este partido, fue de lo más emocionante que vi. ¡Aguante Dominó! Saludos desde Tokio.**

El comentario era del usuario "Setockr" y la había dejado en una imagen de uno de los jugadores a punto de patear un penal. Era uno de los últimos partidos del eliminatorio de selecciones de los estados japoneses. Los seis seleccionados que ganaran más puntos en una primera fase de todos contra todos ida y vuelta se clasificaban a un hexagonal final para definir el campeón. Ese partido había sido definitorio para Dominó, porque empatando o perdiendo quedaba sin chances de clasificar. El partido había terminado empatado uno a uno a los noventa minutos, y en el segundo minuto de los tres adicionales el árbitro cobró penal a favor de Dominó, que convertido por el capitán determinó la victoria de estos pasada la hora. Por eso era recordado como una hazaña por los hinchas de la selección, que a la postre se clasificó sexta al hexagonal a disputarse el año siguiente.

**Dominócampeón: Hola, gracias por comentar en mi sitio. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Tú eres de Dominó?**

Ese había sido el primer comentario en su sitio que no tuvo que rogar para que se lo dejaran. Al menos una buena en un día de mala suerte.

—Necesito cambio.

Shizuka le colocó la cuenta sobre la pantalla del celular y en su mirada asomaba una expresión de reproche por andar prestando atención al móvil y no a la caja.

—De acuerdo —se puso a calcular el vuelto. No era su culpa que lo enviaran allí, donde no había mucho para hacer. Le dio el vuelto y Shizuka se apresuró a entregarlo. Al menos ella también quería terminar pronto.

**Setockr: Hola, soy de Dominó sí. Aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio. Qué bueno encontrar más gente de Dominó, me registré ayer y no encontré muchos.**

—Tokio.

Atem sabía que para los habitantes de estados pequeños y desconocidos como Dominó, la capital y sus habitantes generaba cierta antipatía. Lo había comprobado con varias personas del chat, por lo que si este Seto cumplía con esta tendencia vivir en Tokio debía ser una tortura.

**Dominócampeón: ¿Y por qué te mudaste a Tokio?**

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Shizuka a la caja revisó el perfil de Setockr. Tenía diecinueve años – dos más que él –, por lo que cuando Dominó ganó su último campeonato tendría cinco años. Quizás aún recordara algo. Él apenas tenía tres y obviamente no recordaba nada.

**Setockr: Me tuve que mudar con mi padre que trabaja aquí. En Dominó ya no tenía dónde quedarme. Lo bueno de estar acá es que cuando arranque el hexagonal y se lo ganemos siendo ellos locales lo voy a ver, jaja.**

Eso era cierto. El hexagonal se jugaría en la capital del país tras veinticuatro años. Y Seto auguraba que la historia volvería a repetirse y Dominó se coronaría en su casa. Este tipo cada vez le caía mejor.

**Dominócampeón: Jaja. Eso me gustaría verlo. Ellos siempre se creen campeones antes de jugar. Aunque en el eliminatorio nos golearon.**

Tres a cero había sido el resultado. El peor partido de la selección, cuyo capitán había sido expulsado apenas cinco minutos de partido corrían. Por suerte Atem no conocía a ningún capitalino que viviera en Dominó.

**Setockr: Ni me lo recuerdes. No sabes cómo me babosearon con ese partido. Estaban infumables, más que de costumbre. Pero esta vez es distinto. Es una etapa decisiva. El eliminatorio siempre nos cuesta y clasificamos sufriendo. Pero al final, rara vez no quedamos en el podio.**

Lo que Seto acababa de expresar era como el ambiente del fútbol definía el juego de la selección de Dominó. Clasificando apenas y envalentonándose en las instancias definitivas. A diferencia de los capitalinos, la gente de Dominó no vociferaba su victoria antes de comenzado el campeonato. Pero secretamente, habiéndose clasificado, creían que su selección era capaz de lograr cualquier hazaña.

**Dominócampeón: En eso tienes razón. Deben ser campeones mundiales en ganar torneos antes de jugarlos.**

—Mi madre ya regresó.

Shizuka estaba a su lado quitándose el delantal. Atem no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la escuchó hablar.

Miró la hora. Restaban quince minutos para las diez y cuarto. Si apuraban el paso llegarían a tiempo.

—Voy al baño y salimos.

Corrección. Si corrían llegarían a tiempo.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

**Setockr: Y nosotros campeones mundiales en arruinar fiestas jaja**

Tras ese último mensaje Atem decidió "ficharlo" para su selección de amigos aceptando la solicitud.

**Dominócampeón: Tienes razón. Esperemos que así sea. Me voy a salir con mi novia, por fin. Espero que salga del baño a tiempo, jaja. Que pases bien.**

**Setockr: Okay, que se diviertan. Aunque si quieres que salga a tiempo deberías golpearle la puerta, jaja. Adiós.**

Eso mismo decidió hacer. Una vez que tenía entradas gratis no pensaba desperdiciarlas.


	5. Sesión II: Atem POV

Atem se sentó en el piso de la nueva oficina vacía, un poco molesto por tener que ser quien se quedara. Por suerte tenía los auriculares en la mochila, para poder escuchar un programa deportivo radial. Los periodistas de Último al Arco, nombre del programa, debatían sobre cuál de los dos equipos más importantes de la liga de Dominó llegaba mejor al enfrentamiento clásico. Como era de esperarse para Atem, cada uno de los periodistas coincidió en que ambos equipos no habían tenido un buen rendimiento en lo que iba del campeonato, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos para ganar.

Pero para su sorpresa, uno de los comentaristas sostuvo que mientras el Atlético Dominó tenía un técnico dispuesto a un planteamiento extremadamente defensivo para ganar de contragolpe, el Dominó Fútbol Club tenía un coach que priorizaba el buen juego enfocado en el arco rival, incluso descuidando el suyo propio.

Atem se molestó y apagó la radio del celular. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababan de decir, era un detalle evidente. ¿En qué pensaban los directivos del D. F. C. cuando contrataron a ese tipo?

Miró detenidamente la pantalla de su móvil, desganado. Le había enviado un mensaje a Shizuka, aun sabiendo que a ella estaría en clase y no podría responder. También le mandó un mensaje de texto a su primo, que a esa hora estaría ayudando a su abuelo a atender la tienda de juegos. La misma no recibía muchos clientes, a menos que algún juego novedoso estuviera en su época de esplendor. Pero actualmente ese no era el caso y Atem consideraba ese trabajo como el más aburrido del mundo.

Sin embargo, comparando las situaciones presentes de ambos, al menos Yugi podía conversar con su abuelo, escuchar música, mirar televisión e incluso jugar juegos. Él apenas tenía su celular.

Decidió entrar en el chat, al menos hasta que su novia o su primo respondieran, si lo hacían. Entró al chat público y publicó el enlace a su sitio, como acostumbraba. Entonces se acordó de Seto y la charla de fútbol que habían tenido. Lo vio conectado en su lista de amigos, así que se animó a escribirle.

**Dominócampeón: Hola amigo. Te escribo para hablar de fútbol porque estoy aburrido.**

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Seto le respondió de forma inmediata. ¿Por qué Shizuka no podía actuar así también? Si hacía un promedio de tiempo en que ella tardaba en responder cada mensaje, le daría unos veinte minutos. Y en momentos tan molestos como ese, era deprimente.

**Setockr: ¿Qué haces?**

**Dominócampeón: Nada interesante, espero que traigan unas cosas para mi trabajo. ¡Por eso puse que estoy aburrido!**

Atem revisó el resto de sus amigos. Estaba conectada también una chica de Dominó, de su edad, que siempre estaba insinuando que debían salir. En su momento lo había agregado y chateaban a menudo. Ella le había comentado que soñaba con ser policía como su hermano, su primo, su padre, su tío y su abuelo. Eso lo espantó.

**Setockr: Yo también estoy aburrido. Tengo que hacer una cosa a la que me comprometí, aunque no termina de convencerme. ¿De qué trabajas?**

Atem se preguntó por un instante cómo sería Seto. Alguien que se comprometía a hacer cosas que no quería sonaba como alguien dócil, sin carácter, que priorizaba los deseos u opiniones de los demás sobre las suyas propias. Esas personas no le gustaban.

Inmediatamente se dijo que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

**Dominócampeón: Trabajo en una emisora radial. Soy operador. También tengo mi propio programa, aunque sólo me limito a pasar buena música y algunos pedidos. No soy locutor.**

No era locutor no porque no quisiera. En la radio lo consideraban muy joven aún para conducir un programa de interacción con público, información u opinión. Siempre le estaban diciendo que todavía estaba muy verde para eso.

**Setockr: A tu edad eso suena genial. No entiendo cómo te aburres.**

Era cierto, el trabajo era infinitamente mejor que trabajar en la tienda de juegos o en la pizzería de la madre de Shizuka. Pero el problema era justamente que ese día no estaba trabajando. Porque lo que hacía no lo podía considerar trabajo. Era holgazanear. Involuntariamente.

**Dominócampeón: Sí, es que nos estamos mudando y me dejaron esperando en el local nuevo. Hasta que no vengan, descarguemos y acomodemos todo no me puedo ir. Y tengo para rato…**

Estar cargando cosas en el camión de mudanzas era mil veces mejor que lo que le tocaba. Lo rescatable era que no se mudaban a menudo.

**Setockr: ¿De qué equipo eres? Yo soy del Dominó Football Club.**

La liga de dominó tenía unos ocho equipos. La población podía clasificarse como un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del D.F.C, un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó, un cinco por ciento de simpatizantes de los otros seis equipos –entre los que curiosamente podían distinguirse muchos periodistas deportivos; porque en Dominó no existían periodistas hinchas de los dos primeros– y un cinco por ciento de personas que no seguían a ninguno o simplemente no les gustaba el futbol.

Algunos estudios estadísticos sostenían que la cantidad de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó eran mayoría, pero Atem los consideraba inexactos y totalmente parcializados.

**Dominócampeón: Del mismo. ¿Sabías que el clásico es en tres semanas?**

De la treintena de amigos de Dominó que tenía, dos tercios eran hinchas del D.F.C. Y Atem aceptaba a todos, por lo que consideraba esa distribución objetiva de la realidad aunque inexacta. Lo importante era que los fanáticos del D.F.C. eran más.

**Setockr: Claro que sé. ¿Qué clase de hincha crees que soy?**

La selección local era muy seguida por los habitantes de Dominó que estaban en el exterior. Era una de las pocas cosas que los mantenía vinculados con su lugar de origen. Lo que Atem había comprobado era que con los equipos no siempre pasaba eso.

**Dominócampeón: ¿Cómo lo ves?**

**Setockr: ¡Que ganamos! ¿O me tengo que poner el casete de periodista deportivo y decir que "es un clásico y en los clásicos no hay favoritos"?**

Atem lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en el local vacío.

**Dominócampeón: Es cierto, siempre dicen lo mismo y no se la juegan. Pero venimos mal y el Atlético también. Si bien yo soy el primero en querer ganar, nada me da certezas de que vamos a hacerlo. Jugamos horrible.**

Atem opinaba objetivamente del juego. Quería que su equipo triunfara, sí. Pero no iba a hacerlo si no corregía lo que estaba mal; y a él no le gustaba ignorar lo que estaba mal. A primera lectura, Seto parecía un hincha incondicional. Esos hinchas ignoraban los errores del equipo y siempre eran optimistas. Atem creía que el golpe de una derrota tenía mayor impacto en ellos, ya que no la preveían.

**Setockr: Uh… ¿Me escribiste para contarme lo horrendos que crees que somos? Eso sí que es aburridísimo…**

**Dominócampeón: Es que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. No esperes mucho optimismo.**

El torneo se disputaba de forma semestral, en una ronda de todos contra todos, local y visitante. En definitiva, los equipos se enfrentaban entre sí cuatro veces al año. Y los dos campeones se volvían a enfrentar en una finalísima para definir el campeón anual. Hasta el momento se habían jugado diez fechas del segundo semestre, en las que el Club Atlético Dominó había cosechado más puntos. Eso también influía en el pesimismo que Atem emanaba en cuanto al enfrentamiento próximo.

**Setockr: Hemos estado peor. El último clásico al que fui, antes que me mudara, lo perdimos cuatro a uno. El siguiente tres a cero. El siguiente cuatro a dos. Peor no estamos…**

Atem iba recordando cada uno de los partidos que Seto hacía mención a medida que leía, y cada vez se iba frustrando más. Tres derrotas consecutivas, y casi todas por goleada; aunque algunos expertos historiadores de fútbol creyeran que goleadas eran si y sólo si la diferencia de goles era de cuatro o más. Si bien era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos, la estadística reciente favorecía al C.A.D. Y Seto sosteniendo que no estaban peor…

**Dominócampeón: ¡Tampoco es que estemos mejor! Aparte este técnico está obsesionado con jugar tocando, y a mí lo que me importa es ganar, ¡no jugar lindo! Él, con tal de que el equipo haga goles, nos deja sin golero para que vaya a hacer un taco en el área rival.**

Ese punto era el que lo ponía más nervioso de todos: el coach nuevo. Siempre quería ser el protagonista.

**Setockr: Deberías tenerle más paciencia. Desde que llegó está invicto, jaja…**

Atem no comprendía de dónde Seto sacaba tanta esperanza…

**Dominócampeón: Dos partidos.**

**Setockr: Ganados.**

El primero lo ganó dos a uno de atrás, cuando el otro equipo había empezado ganando por un error de la defensa y el partido se estaba terminando. Los goles fueron de pelotas detenidas, los jugadores por suerte no habían obedecido al técnico y comenzaron a jugar "a los pelotazos". El segundo se ganó con un gol en offside que el árbitro convalidó erróneamente.

**Dominócampeón: Apenas y con suerte.**

Los clásicos no se ganaban con suerte.

**Setockr: Valen tres puntos también.**

"No me digas" pensó. Ya no sabía que era menos soportable: si los periodistas que aún repitiendo frases hechas, al menos coincidían con él o Seto, que parecía más fan del técnico que del cuadro.

**Dominócampeón: Ya sé. Pero estás todo el partido con la sensación de que nos van a convertir en cualquier momento.**

Tradicionalmente, el hincha del C.A.D. se identificaba más con un fútbol aguerrido, de mucha marca y presión. El equipo se armaba de atrás hacia adelante, priorizando el cero en el arco propio. Cuando el equipo ganaba de atrás y en la hora, se decía que había ganado fiel a su historia. En cambio, los hinchas del D.F.C. tenían un paladar más exquisito. Se podía decir que les gustaba ver buen fútbol, y los goles producto de triangulaciones, toques y lujos se festejaban mucho más que un gol de córner. Quizás eso explicara por qué Seto tenía tanto entusiasmo con este nuevo entrenador. Pero Atem quería ganar. Siempre. Y como fuera.

**Setockr: Yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a anotar en CADA minuto. Parece que vemos partidos distintos. Jaja.**

Ese era otro punto que lo perturbaba. El equipo marraba muchos goles. Y en el fútbol había una frase que siempre se cumplía: goles errados son goles en contra.

**Dominócampeón: No, deja. Con todos los goles que erramos me quiero matar. Y más cada vez que el tipo se pasea por cuanto programa hay diciendo que "tuvimos más chances de gol", que "llegamos más veces al área"… Sí, pero si ellos te llegan tres veces y hacen dos goles y nosotros de quince sólo convertimos uno, acepta que algo no anda bien.**

Sin dudas era un técnico muy particular. Como jugador también había dado de qué hablar…

**Setockr: No hay caso, ¿no? Vamos a salir campeones, te lo aseguro.**

Las chances de salir campeones para el D. F. C. eran mínimas, y aun ganando los cuatro partidos restantes dependía de otros resultados. Seto era un iluso. Confirmadísimo.

**Dominócampeón: ¡Ojalá! Yo soy el primero en querer ser campeón.**

**Setockr: ¿Escuchaste la versión del himno en rock?**

Atem se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tema, y más porque no sabía de qué hablaba.

**Dominócampeón: No, ni idea. Pásame el enlace.**

¿Qué himno? ¿El de Japón?

**Setockr: No lo subí acá. Pero lo descargo luego y lo subo. Está de más. Yo ya me voy a desconectar.**

**Dominócampeón: Dale me voy a ayudar a descargar las cosas.**

Atem cerró el celular pensando que debería proponerle apostar sobre si este técnico terminaba el campeonato o se hacía despedir antes.


	6. Sesión II: Amane POV

Amane salió del salón de clase a gran velocidad; no quería cruzarse en el hall con la profesora de filosofía; asignatura a la que prefería asistir lo menos posible.

Cruzó por delante de la dirección y miró hacia adentro sin pensarlo previamente. Dicha profesora tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Eso no era bueno.

Aun así siguió caminando hacia la cantina para que le recargaran saldo en su celular. El dinero se lo había dado su padre para la merienda. Pero en toda la semana no se había comprado nada, por lo que había juntado una buena cantidad. Además, no consideraba las condiciones higiénicas de la cantina las apropiadas para comer lo que cocinaban.

Se sentó en una de las mesas luego de concretar la recarga y entró en el chat.

Tenía quince mensajes nuevos sin leer. De esos, diez eran solicitudes de amistad de extranjeros. Los borró todos sin ánimos de perder el tiempo con eso.

Respondió los otros cinco, que eran de sus amigos. Algunos eran respuestas de conversaciones anteriores en medio de las que se había desconectado, y otros iniciando una nueva.

Estaba aburrida y en el chat no había nada que prometiera diversión.

Quizás lo mejor si era ir a clases, más cuando la profesora sabía que estaba allí. Una vez se había atrevido a llamar a su padre, y prefería que eso no se repitiera.

Regresó al salón cuando aún restaban dos minutos de recreo. Se sentó en el fondo del aula y revisó la lista de amigos del chat. Había dos usuarios conectados; eran dos chicos muy graciosos, con algunos gustos en común con ella, pero no tenía interés en chatear con ellos. Si le enviaban mensajes se los respondía, pero no había nada que ella les quisiera enviar.

Amane estaba a punto de cerrar el celular, cuando una notificación de solicitud de amistad pendiente le apareció. Era la de ese "Setockr".

Recordó que él no tenía foto de perfil, y que no iba a aceptarlo a menos que hubiera publicado una. En ese instante la profesora ingreso al salón, y Amane colocó la cartuchera de forma tal que no se percibiera que tenía el móvil sobre el pupitre. La profesora saludó la clase con su voz ronca, de volumen exagerado, y a Amane le dio inmediatamente ganas de retirarse.

Se concentró en su celular para ignorar su antipatía con la docente. Entró en el perfil de Seto para corroborar si había cumplido con su condición o no. Para su sorpresa, ¡había foto de perfil!

Amane aumentó el zoom de la imagen, con escepticismo. Su hermano, entre otras cosas, era fotógrafo y por eso ella estaba muy familiarizada con las características que una fotografía profesional presentaba. Esta de Seto era una. Y parecía una reproducción de un catálogo de modelo, de un chico por demás apuesto. Ese no era él.

Amane se miró a las dos chicas que se sentaban a su derecha. Se pasaban toda la clase hablando de famosos norteamericanos y moda. No le agradaban, pero podían ayudarla en este momento.

—Chicas, ¿conocen a este famoso? —les preguntó con la voz baja y paso el celular por debajo de la mesa.

Una de ellas lo tomó y se quedó observando lo foto por un largo rato. La otra se inclinó para verlo y al instante le arrebató el celular de la mano. Entusiasmada exclamó, sin importarle que toda la clase se volteara a verla:

— ¡Encontraste al amor de mi vida! Soñé con él una vez y desde entonces…

—Cállate —la interrumpió su mejor amiga dándole a la vez una palmada en el hombro. Luego, ante la cara de sorpresa de la agredida, declaró—. ¿No ves que Amane sale con un famoso que no quiere revelarle su identidad?

Amane le sacó el celular, totalmente irritada por los comentarios que toda la clase había escuchado. Y el colmo era que la profesora también, y se encaminaba hacia su asiento.

¡Qué tonta e imprudente que había sido! Esas dos boconas no podían ayudar en nada…

—Amane, dame tu celular. Te lo devolveré cuando finalice la clase —le dijo-gritó la profesora seriamente.

Amane no creía que se lo devolvería sin ninguna repercusión. En un instante se imaginó que la profesora tomaba el móvil y exponía a toda la clase el sitio que estaba visitando. Eso era una pesadilla que prefería evitar. Entonces se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que sus dos compañeras de clase no se hubieran percatado de ese detalle.

—Lo guardaré en mi mochila —sugirió ente la insistente mirada de la profesora.

Ésta se dio media vuelta y regresó al frente, aunque por el resto de la clase la estuvo observando con mayor atención.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados del salón, seguidos de la docente.

Amane tomó nuevamente su celular y le envió a Seto un mensaje, aún sin aceptar la solicitud.

**Amane17: Hola Seto. Vi que subiste una foto como pactamos. ¿En verdad eres tú?**

En ese momento Seto estaba desconectado, por lo que no recibiría su respuesta inmediata. Cuando se puso la mochila para retirarse, una de las chicas que vieron la foto le dijo:

— ¿Me puedes pasar la foto por bluetooth? Quizás si la muestro a otras amigas lo reconozcan…

Amane sentía que hacerlo no era lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era que Seto utilizara fotos ajenas como propias, así que accedió.

Muy probablemente el jamás se enteraría.


	7. Sesión II: Pegasus POV

Pegasus cerró la puerta de su oficina con fuerza, dejándoles claro a sus empleados que tanta incompetencia era intolerable y que les convenía no molestarlo de nuevo a menos que fuera un asunto de máxima urgencia.

Se recostó en una de los sillones que adornaba un rincón, agotado.

Necesitaba asesoramiento de recursos humanos. Varios de los trabajadores habían obtenido el empleo como consecuencia de algún favor. Y para Pegasus no estaba mal. El problema surgía cuando luego de tanto tiempo esos empleados se iban acumulando y terminabas rodeado de personas realmente incapacitadas para tareas necesarias.

Aún le restaba una hora para el final de su jornada laboral. Podía retirarse antes si se le antojaba; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. Él predicaba con el ejemplo.

Además, sentía cierto placer por la incomodidad que le provocaba al resto, sabiendo que él estaba allí molesto con ellos y que trabajarían con esa presión.

Todo ese trabajo de ese día estaba liquidado. Noventa minutos libres pero sin nada para hacer.

Quizás debiera reconsiderar irse antes. Conocía a varios jóvenes osados que vivían solos. ¿A cuál de ellos podía sorprender temprano?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con el propósito de de recordar los últimos intercambios que había tenido con cada uno, pero el celular estaba con la pantalla activada y el chat se había abierto debido al contacto con otras cosas en su bolsillo. Era un móvil de pantalla táctil.

Pegasus vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Hacía varios días que no entraba al chat. Lo abrió.

**Setockr: Porque tú lo estás viendo desde esa perspectiva…**

Pegasus tardó unos segundos en recordar quién era este Setockr y de qué estaban hablando. Cuando por fin lo hizo, rió por lo bajo. Al parecer Seto seguía insistiendo con su supuesta ingenuidad en cuanto a la connotación homosexual de sus actos.

Pegasus meditó sobre qué responderle, en caso de hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar discutiendo con alguien en el otro extremo del planeta? Mientras pensaba al respecto, deslizaba la pantalla del móvil hacia arriba y hacia abajo acompasadamente. En eso entró en el perfil de Setockr sin intención. Iba a retroceder a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía publicada una foto de perfil.

Pegasus aumentó el zoom de la imagen y la analizó.

Seto era japonés, o porque había nacido allí o porque uno de sus padres era un nipón en el extranjero que en algún momento de la infancia de Seto había retornado a su país de origen, de forma tal que este se sintiera oriental.

Pero algunas de sus características físicas delataban que uno de sus progenitores era europeo o de ascendencia blanca. No por sus ojos azules, porque podían tratarse de lentes de contacto. Sino por la forma en que sus ojos presentaban pliegue epicántico. No porque su rostro fuera alargado; Pegasus sabía que a diferencia de los chinos o coreanos, el rostro de los japoneses no era necesariamente redondo. Sino por la forma en que sus pómulos no se extendían hacia afuera.

Esa combinación lo hacía atractivo. Atractivo pero a miles de kilómetros.

**Reflexiones28: Sexy.**

Ese comentario dejó Pegasus en su foto de perfil. Y cerró el chat no sin antes notar que ahora Seto tenía tres amigos, y que el tercero también era un hombre, aunque más joven.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se retiró a su apartamento, dejando a sus empleados terminan la jornada laboral mucho más tranquilos.


	8. Sesión II: Jonouchi POV

Jonouchi se sentía aturdido. Su hermana y su madre hablaban continuamente de asuntos intrascendentes, sin querer que el silencio se filtrara en el comedor. Él, por el contrario, hubiera dado una fortuna con tal de que cerraran la boca unos minutos.

En su trabajo, los dueños decidieron establecer un día de promociones, que mayormente consistían en descuentos sobre el valor de las prendas. Esto significó que gran cantidad de gente se aglomerara en el local. La fila en la caja, la gente en el probador, los clientes que le consultaban por talles y precios colmaron su paciencia.

Y lo peor de todo fue que su compañera le bajó la presión y se retiró a su casa cuando apenas llevaban dos horas del local abierto y restaban siete.

Tras salir de aquél martirio se fue a la academia. El tema que el profesor estaba explicando era para nada interesante; lo cual no ayudaba a la hora de prestar atención. No tomó ningún apunte, tendría que pedírselos luego a alguno de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a la pizzería, su madre no le dio respiro y le reprochó los días que, con su malhumor de por medio, no había "cumplido" con sus horas de atender la pizzería. No le quedó otra opción más que ayudarla, y bancarse las preguntas de los clientes habituales sobre su ausencia. Que si tenía exámenes, que si había estado enfermo, que si ya tenía novia…

Eran las doce y treinta posterior al mediodía y apenas estaban cenando.

Quería tirarse en su cama y descansar, aunque no tuviera sueño.

Aparentemente su madre y su hermana tampoco, y aquélla conversación que tenían iba para largo rato más.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo levantándose.

—Ve, corazón. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Su madre le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó dudando sobre la genuinidad de aquél agradecimiento. Porque en realidad sonó como un reproche.

Luego de una necesitada muy necesaria ducha, Jonouchi saltó sobre su cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana. Como se lo esperaba, el sueño no venía fácil y terminó destapándose la cara y se quedó mirando el techo, aburrido.

Tomó su celular y entró al chat, hacía varios días que no iniciaba sesión. Estaba decepcionado, aunque sólo un poco. El último incidente le serviría para evitar futuras malas experiencias con los usuarios del sitio.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía treinta y seis mensajes nuevos, y siete comentarios en las fotos de su sitio. Primero revisó los comentarios; la gran mayoría hacían alusión a su atractivo físico. Otros pocos aprovechaban para promocionar los sitios propios.

Jonouchi estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios que a diario recibía en sus fotografías, de alguna forma alimentaban su ego y lo hacían sentir seguro. Lo malo era que la gran mayoría de esos usuarios estaban en el sitio sólo para sex-chats, y no para cosas serias que era lo que Jonouchi en definitiva anhelaba. Era muy fácil registrarse con perfiles falsos porque el sitio no te demandaba ningún tipo de verificación mediante el móvil o correo electrónico.

Jonouchi agradeció cada uno de los comentarios en su sitio rápidamente y se abocó a la gran cantidad de mensajes tenía. Al final resultó una tarea agotadora cómo su jornada laboral reciente. Muchos mensajes cargados de contenido sexual, lo que no era para sorprenderse. Algunos amigos que a menudo charlaban con él le preguntaban cómo estaba, seguramente preocupados de no verlo conectado como a diario acostumbraba. Algunas recomendaciones o auto propagandas de sitios. Y demasiadas solicitudes de amistad tediosas.

Se quedó mirando su lista de mensajes leídos sin mucho interés, mientras iba vaciando su bandeja de entrada. Hasta que llegó al día de la dichosa pelea. Abrió el mensaje de Setockr recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, y se preguntó si habría hecho más amigos. Entonces, sin nada mejor que hacer, visitó su perfil. Setockr estaba conectado y tenía, aparte de él, dos amigos más. Eran todos hombres y eso le llevó a preguntarse si lo había agregado sólo porque era de Dominó o porque además quería establecer contacto con usuarios masculinos. En otras palabras, si además era gay.

Seto no había creado sitios en el tiempo que llevaba registrado, por lo que no había mucho más para revisar. Iba a regresar a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía foto de perfil. Amplió la imagen con un poco de curiosidad y se sorprendió. Inmediatamente se instaló en su mente la duda de que el de la foto fuera realmente Setockr.

La foto encuadraba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. "Seto" posaba recostado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro y una de sus piernas flexionadas, con la planta del pie apoyada en la pared. El chico de la foto era de complexión delgada, pero con músculos definidos, aunque no de forma corpulenta. Era esbelto, pero no alto; quizás porque aún era joven. Su piel era pálida, sin imperfecciones. Su rostro era alargado y bien proporcionado, con el mentón nítido. Algo en el conjunto de sus cejas, parcialmente cubiertas por un largo cerquillo castaño, y nariz, larga y angosta, le daban cierta severidad a su expresión facial. Hubiera sido una expresión seria, de no ser por la nimia curva de sus labios.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Eres tú el de la foto?**

Le envió el mensaje viendo que Setockr estaba conectado.

Jonouchi guardó la foto en su celular y se levantó de la cama. Buscó en los cajones de la mesita contigua el cable de datos y se sentó frente a la computadora de escritorio. Copió la fotografía en el computador y a continuación ingresó en un sitio de internet que consistía en un buscador de imágenes iguales o similares a las seleccionadas.

Jonouchi cargó la fotografía y probó primero buscar imágenes iguales. Para su sorpresa, la herramienta no arrojó resultados. Sin darse por vencido, probó escrutar imágenes similares. Esta vez figuraban en los resultados de búsqueda imágenes de hombres que Jonouchi inspeccionó minuciosamente.

Ninguno era él. El sitio no era totalmente efectivo, quizás era una celebridad poco conocida y esa imagen fue copiada de cuentas personales a las que el buscador no podía acceder. E incluso podía ser una foto trucada. ¿Por qué no?

Jonouchi desconectó su celular, apagó el computador y volvió a acostarse, dejando sus sospechas para analizarlas luego.

Frustrado de no poder conciliar el sueño a la una y media de la madrugada, actualizó el chat.

**Setockr: Sí.**

Jonouchi lo pensó un momento, considerando la posibilidad. Obviamente, si estuviera utilizando la foto de otra persona no lo admitiría. Pero, ¿y si realmente era él? Eventualmente podía pedirle que subiera una foto tomada en el momento e incluso conocerse en persona, así que continuó la conversación considerando la respuesta de Seto como verdadera hasta demostrar lo contrario.

**Dominósxcboi:** **¡Diablos, eres sexy!**

¿Por qué no admitirlo? Si Seto subía una foto como esa era para llamar la atención y para que lo halagaran.

**Setockr: Jaja… gracias.**

¿La gracia? Jonouchi se preguntó cómo debía entonar ese mensaje. ¿Cómo sería Seto? ¿Cómo hablaría? Porque podía imaginar que era arrogante y soberbio e interpretar el mensaje de esa forma; o por el contrario, que era ignorante de su propio atractivo o humilde al respecto. Esta segunda opción le resultaba imposible.

**Dominósxcboi: Apuesto a que oyes eso todo el tiempo.**

Esa parecía una buena forma de ver cómo Seto era realmente, según lo que respondiera. Algo como "Claro que no" o "realmente no me fijo en ello" sonaría a molestia fingida. Algo "no te imaginas cuánto" o "sí, todo el tiempo" sería una respuesta demasiado vanidosa. Pensándolo bien, no había respuesta que lo convenciera de que Seto era un engreído; quizás esa opinión estaba motivada por su expresión en la foto o por su necesidad de mentir para presumir algo. Cualquiera de sus hipótesis lo conducían a la misma conclusión.

**Setockr: No es algo que los hombres me digan a menudo, jaja.**

Al leer el mensaje recordó que Seto sólo tenía tres amigos hombres. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Cómo te defines?**

¿Y si el de la fotografía realmente era Setockr? ¿Y si las mujeres le mencionaban hasta el hartazgo su atractivo, pero los hombres no? ¿Cómo debía interpretarse su mensaje? ¿Cómo un lamento?

Jonouchi sacudió la cabeza. Estaba suponiendo más de lo normal, Seto podía estar simplemente sorprendido o quién sabe qué. Maldito insomnio.

**Setockr: ¿Qué?**

Si Seto era homosexual y entraba al chat con interés en hombres, sabría a qué se refería. ¿Por qué hacerse el desentendido entonces?

**Dominósxcboi: Si eres gay o hetero o bi.**

Para Jonouchi tal cosa como bisexual no existía. Creía que aquéllos que se definían así simplemente temían revelar su homosexualidad abiertamente.

**Setockr: Ah, eso. Hace bastante tiempo que tengo una relación con mi novia. Hay hombres que me atraen, pero no es algo que pretenda DEFINIR ahora en realidad.**

Jonouchi se preguntó cuánto sería bastante tiempo. Porque podía ser que Seto llevara mucho tiempo con esa chica y recientemente comenzara a sentir cierta atracción por hombres. En ese caso, si podía resultar difícil terminar una relación. Pero si la relación hubiera comenzado después y Seto la continuaba sólo para no admitir su homosexualidad, era una situación totalmente distinta.

Jonouchi se percató de que seguía suponiendo y suponiendo sin cesar. Su cerebro no dejaba de imaginar distintos escenarios, aunque tuviera que ir a trabajar otra vez en cinco horas.

**Dominósxcboi: Pero si realmente es así, deberías actuar al respecto. Debe haber muchos hombres dispuestos a hacerte feliz. ¡Al menos yo lo estaría! Pero, ¿qué dicen ellos?**

Jonouchi esperó con el celular en la mano unos diez minutos, hasta que Seto se desconectó del chat sin haberle respondido. Eso lo dejó pensando. ¿Se habría enojado con su comentario?


	9. Sesión III: Amane POV

Amane observó el mensaje sumamente fastidiada. No por lo que el mismo contenía, sino porque aún no era capaz de demostrar que aquello no era cierto.

**Setockr: Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué aún no me aceptas?**

Desde que leyó ese mensaje estuvo revisando sitios que buscaban imágenes idénticas o similares en la web, como su hermano le había sugerido en otras ocasiones. Ninguna había funcionado, los resultados que obtenían ni siquiera eran similares. Un amigo de su hermano, que se encontraba de visita en el apartamento, le comentó que algunos programas tenían esa función, y con su ayuda Amane fue capaz de convencer a Ryou para que le permitiera instalar alguno de esos.

En dos horas frente al computador ya había probado tres softwares diferentes, cada uno peor que el otro, mientras soportaba los comentarios de su hermano respecto a las altas posibilidades de que le terminara infectando la máquina por instalar porquerías.

— ¿Qué foto es Amane? —le preguntó de pronto el amigo de Ryou.

Amane, un poco sorprendida por el repentino interés, sopesó los pro y contra de mostrarle la fotografía de Seto.

El aspecto más negativo de todos era la presencia de su hermano. No quería que se entrometiera en sus asuntos, aunque a veces no le quedara otra alternativa. Como por ejemplo, cuando su hermano sin disimular se paseaba una y otra vez de un lado al otro de la habitación, pasando demasiado cerca de escritorio. O cuando se quedaba parado a su espalda, para fastidiarla y lograr que abandonara la computadora.

Ryou sabía que ella era usuaria de ese chat, y no perdía oportunidad de criticarlo y echarle en cara que no tenía edad para usar esos sitios de depravados. Amane entendía que el chat no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero al notar que su hermano jamás les contó nada a sus padres, sabía que comentarle algo respecto a la foto no significaría un problema en ese sentido. Quizás un par de bromas molestas y ya.

—Alguien me envió una foto diciendo que era suya, pero creo que no es así.

Los otros dos se miraron, intercambiando un mensaje con la mirada que obviamente Amane no comprendía.

Sin prestarles más atención, procedió a ejecutar el cuarto programa. Era una versión de prueba, con algunas funciones bloqueadas. Una de ellas, de la que Amane se lamentaba profundamente, permitía buscar entre las imágenes de redes sociales compartidas de forma pública. Como era de esperarse, sin dichas funciones, los resultados que el programa arrojó eran inútiles, sin nada que ver con la fotografía "de" Seto.

En un acto reflejo provocado por su ira, Amane dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio que atrajo la atención de todos.

—Si no te calmas no sólo me vas a dejar sin compu, también sin muebles —protestó su hermano.

El amigo de este se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde la albina estaba. Observó el monitor detenidamente mientras Amane lo miraba a él. Cuando su mirada se fijó en la de ella, aclaró:

—Con razón no le crees, si esa es una fotografía profesional. ¿O no? —al decir lo último se volteó al fotógrafo que ya se estaba acercando.

Ryou asintió mientras observaba la imagen.

—Parece tomada para un book... ¿Qué te dijo que era? ¿Modelo?

—No me dijo nada, pero no hace falta porque la foto obviamente no es de él. Es un idiota importante...

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no es él? Hay idiotas en todas las profesiones...

Era en circunstancias como esas que Amane deseaba ser hija única. No podía ser que Ryou creyera que una persona medianamente reconocida se dignara a entrar a un sitio así. Si Seto era modelo, era conocido y siempre podía correr el riesgo de que su participación en sitios con tal reputación lo perjudicara en su carrera. Amane recordó la clase de amigos que a Seto no le molestaba tener...

Y recordó además la mención de las bombas atómicas en su primera conversación con Seto y se puso de peor humor.

—Tienes razón, si hay fotógrafos idiotas por qué no los va a haber modelos.

Cuando Ryou le iba a responder, su amigo lo interrumpió con una sugerencia.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas con la versión Premium?

— ¿Tú la tienes? —le preguntó Amane esperanzada.

—No... Pero Ryou puede comprarla...jaja

Al mayor de los hermanos Bakura no le hizo mucha gracia la propuesta.

—Soy demasiado idiota para comprar eso.

Amane se mordió el labio inferior cayendo en la cuenta de que había cometido un error importante al insultar a su hermano.

—Dale, son sólo cuarenta dólares — insistió su amigo—. Luego te puede servir para saber si alguien está robando algunas de tus fotografías. Además, yo también quiero saber realmente es él jaja

—Sí, me imagino —le respondió el albino a regañadientes, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de la campera.

Amane, muy contenta, se preguntó cómo hacía ese chico para ser capaz de convencer a su hermano tan fácilmente. También resonó en su mente la respuesta de su hermano. "Sí, me imagino." ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Ryou le extendió su tarjeta de crédito, sacándola de sus razonamientos. Amane procedió a realizar la compra antes de que cambiara de opinión. Los otros dos se quedaron observando el monitor, curiosos.

Para su desgracia, la alegría duró muy poco y el programa no arrojó resultados. Luego de una búsqueda de quince minutos, no había dado con ninguna imagen idéntica dentro de la gran base de imágenes que analizaba.

—Qué desperdicio —recalcó Ryou, molesto—. Debe ser él...

—No —insistió Amane, irritada por la ingenuidad de su hermano—. Si fuera él, ¿por qué subiría una imagen laboral a un chat?

—Para presumir —respondió Ryou como si la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Deberías considerar otras posibilidades también... No sé... ¿Tú por qué subes tus fotos?

—Claro que no era para presumir, si estuvo dándome mil quinientas excusas antes de subir la foto porque no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Y si no quería hacerlo justamente porque es él y lo pueden reconocer? —Ryou continuó con el análisis de posibilidades.

—Habría subido una foto común si fuera él... es la cosa más simple del mundo. Es evidente que no es el... Quizás es fotógrafo y usa una foto de un cliente... Deberías considerar todas las posibilidades, Ryou —ironizó.

— ¿Y si tantas dudas tienes por qué no le pides que suba una foto sacada en el momento? —intervino el amigo de su hermano, luego de divertirse con el intenso debate.

—No va a querer —explicó pacientemente—, ya mencioné que apenas accedió a subir una.

—Inténtalo igual. Más que negarse no puede hacer...

Seto estaba conectado en ese preciso momento. Amane prefirió consultarle algo antes de hacer pedidos improductivos. Ryou y su amigo no se apartaron de su lado.

**Amane17: ¿Pero por qué subes una fotografía profesional?**

_"Veamos que excusa absurda pones ahora"_ se dijo sin prestar atención a la conversación que los otros dos tenían. Ya le molestaba que no se apartaran, pero prefirió ignorarlos dentro de lo posible.

Tal y como lo caracterizaba, Seto respondió de inmediato.

**Setockr: Subí la foto más reciente que tengo.**

—Sí, claro —murmuró.

Esa respuesta se le antojaba tan absurda. Hoy en día la gente se sacaba fotos con sus móviles a diario. Y Seto no podía ser la excepción.

—Está evadiendo el asunto —concluyó el amigo de Ryou, y al percatarse de que los hermanos lo observaban curiosos, procedió a aclarar—. Me refiero a que no aclara por qué opta por una foto profesional, que creo es lo que origina todas tus dudas. ¡Pregúntale!

—Ya le pregunté —recalcó la albina volviendo la atención a la pantalla, con una idea clara de lo que tenía que preguntarle a Seto a continuación.

**Amane17: ¿Eres modelo o algo así?**

Amane estaba convencida de que Seto negaría ser modelo y que, como como en su primera conversación, no iba a responder de forma clara y concreta. Al menos no según los criterios que ella manejaba. Pero, ¿qué más podía ser?

 _"Un mentiroso"_ se dijo.

Se sorprendió al ver como el amigo de su hermano presionaba F5 en el teclado. Parecía más ansioso que ella en dilucidar esta cuestión.

—Ya respondió —señaló.

—Deberías pedirle que suba una foto ya en vez de hacerle tantas preguntas —sugirió Ryou—. Responde muy rápido.

—Es lo que voy a hacer, histéricas —la última palabra la pronunció a regañadientes mientras abría el mensaje.

**Setockr: No soy modelo. No sé a qué te refieres con 'algo así'. Me dijiste que sabrías si esa foto no era mía pero veo que no lo sabes.**

—Jaja. Ya te sacó la ficha —dijo el mayor de los Bakura con malicia—. No deberías de presumir cosas que no puedes hacer.

—El único que presume mentiras es él... ¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?!

—A papá le va a importar... —comenzó Ryou, pero su amigo interrumpió otro round de lucha verbal entre hermanos.

— ¿Podrías pedirle la foto, por favor?

Amane volvió a concentrarse en el chat, dejando cuestiones como si su hermano realmente le comentaría a su padre o por qué su amigo demostraba tanto interés en Seto para meditar más tarde. Una cosa a la vez.

**Amane17: ¿No puedes sacarte una fotografía con tu celular y subirla?**

Amane notó incrédula cómo tenía la cabeza del amigo de Ryou prácticamente encima de su hombro. ¡Qué entrometido!

— ¿Esto de pedir fotos lo hacer con todos los de ese lupanar virtual o es sólo con este chico? —le preguntó su hermano de la nada.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella hasta que se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Qué es "lupanar"?

—Cosas de grandes —se apresuró el amigo del albino mientras actualizaba la página sistemáticamente.

— ¡No jodas! —Exclamó Bakura— ¿Te metes a diario en un chat porno y no sabes lo que es "lupanar"?

—No es un chat porno —Amane defendió lo que para muchos era indefendible.

— ¡Ya respondió!

Amane le arrebató el ratón de la mano deseando que ambos explotaran, se desintegraran o, por lo menos, se teletransportaran muy lejos.

**Setockr: Claro que puedo.**

La respuesta no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Seto parecía un experto en hacerla perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

— ¡Fíjate en el perfil!

—Tampoco es Flash —dijo Ryou.

—No la va a subir— les aclaró con toda seguridad Amane—. Siempre hace lo mismo. Hasta que no le insistes quinientas veces no sube las fotos, no responde las cosas...

— ¿Y tú por qué le das tanta importancia? —preguntó su hermano, por demás inquisitivo.

—No se la doy. Simplemente me gusta desenmascarar mentirosos.

**Amane17: ¿Y bien?**

— ¿Por qué no pides algo para comer? —dijo el amigo de Ryou a la vez que se erguía.

Ryou asintió y se fue a la kitchenette, del lado opuesto a donde ellos estaban. Tomó un folleto de una rotisería que tenía sujeto a la heladera con un imán y observó el menú detenidamente.

Amane lo observó un momento, lista para objetar cualquier pedido que pudiera contener aceitunas. De repente sintió dos golpecitos en el hombro que le recordaron del chat. Resopló fastidiada a la vez que ingresaba a la bandeja de entrada.

**Setockr: ¿Es necesario?**

**Amane17: ¿Tú qué crees?**

—Tenías razón, da quinientas vuel...

— ¡Basta! —objetó Amane, harta de tener un comentarista de cada mensaje que recibía— Ve a elegir la comida y asegúrate de que no traiga aceitunas.

El chico se quedó perplejo unos instantes, tras los cuales se alejó del escritorio notoriamente molesto. ¡Cómo si tuviera derecho!

**Setockr: Eres muy especial, ¿sabes? Deberías haberme descrito los requisitos especiales de la fotografía desde el primer momento. Primero voy a borrar la otra...**

Amane hizo una nota mental de exigirles a sus nuevos contactos una foto tomada en el momento. Nunca lo había hecho porque antes ninguno de sus amigos en el chat había publicado una foto evidentemente ajena.

**Amane17: Me alegra ser especial para ti, Seto.**

Amane volvió su atención hacia su hermano. Tenía el teléfono en la mano, pero discutía algo con su amigo. Y hablaban en un volumen bajo, dejando clarísimo que no querían hacerla partícipe.

Mejor que se distrajeran con sus asuntos.

**Setockr: Jaja... ¿Tengo que quitarme algo?**

—Idiota —dijo.

**Amane17: Sí, puedes elegir entre la máscara y el maquillaje.**

Tras ese mensaje Seto estuvo sin responder unos cuantos minutos. Amane temió que se hubiera desconectado, pero corroboró que no era así al visitar su perfil. Estaba conectado y ya había eliminado la fotografía anterior.

**Amane17: ¿Qué haces?**

Pasaron dos teorías por su mente: la primera, y más probable a su criterio, consistía en que Seto estaba buscando otra foto de este mismo famoso.

**Setockr: Borrar la información exif de la fotografía... Si no lo hago podrías saber qué modelo de celular tengo.**

**Amane17: ¿Y eso es malo?**

Aquello se le antojaba una excusa pseudocientífica para ganar tiempo y encontrar la nueva foto falsa.

**Setockr: Creo que haré muchos amigos aquí, y si alguno resulta ser un maniático - o maniática-: ¿quién sabe qué haría con esa información?**

"Información exif" se repitió mentalmente sin tener idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pensó en preguntarle a su hermano, pero eso significaría que volverían a escoltarla mientras estuviera chateando. No, gracias.

Optó por buscar en Google de qué se podría tratar. Los títulos que le aparecieron entre los primeros resultados despertaron una alarma mientras los iba leyendo.

"Datos exif: el DNI de las fotos", "Información exif: el ADN de tus fotos", "Exif: la información oculta en las fotos", "Exif: los datos personales ocultos en tu fotografía"...

Amane no soportó más su desconocimiento e ingresó en uno de los artículos sobre estos datos. Comprendió entonces que las fotografías tomadas por cámaras digitales pueden contener la fecha, hora y modelo de cámara con la que fueron tomadas. El informe revelaba también que los últimos modelos de cámaras y celulares podían añadir las coordenadas GPS de donde fueron capturadas.

Esto último podía explicar por qué Seto pretendía borrar esa información, en el caso de que él realmente fuera el de la foto. Pero Amane estaba convencida de que no era así.

Lo bueno de aquello era que ahora contaba con una herramienta para saber más sobre las fotografías que sus amigos – y no- publicaban en el chat.

**Amane17: ¿Insinúas que soy una maniática?**

Tras su primera conversación, le había dado la impresión de que Seto era un excéntrico. Ahora, con más información de por qué tenía algunos comportamientos muy poco ortodoxos, Amane concluyó que maniático era justamente la mejor forma de definirlo. A él. Las mentiras siempre te obligan a cuidar tus espaldas a cada instante, y Seto mentía apropiándose de la identidad física de alguien más. Era lógico que se persiguiera de esa forma.

**Setockr: Es genial que leas entre líneas. Hecho.**

Amane se preguntó si con "hecho" se refería a que había finalizado de borrar los metadatos o si ya había cumplido con subir la fotografía. Eso era fácil de aclarar, por lo que no perdió más tiempo e ingresó a su perfil.

Al ver la miniatura, Amane se dio cuenta enseguida de que la persona fotografiada era la misma que en la captura anterior. Hizo clic sobre la imagen para agrandarla, mientras se mordía el labio inferior muy irritada porque Seto insistiera en usar fotos ajenas.

En la fotografía, "Seto" estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, con el torso semi-volteado y mirando hacia la cámara que evidentemente estaba del lado opuesto al mueble, quedando parcialmente de espaldas al computador.

Cuando Amane observó el monitor más detenidamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La ventana del navegador mostraba abierta la página del chat. Más exactamente, uno de los mensajes que ella le había enviado. Aún sin convencerse, Amane escudriñó la fecha y hora en la barra de tareas del ordenador de Seto y comparó con la actual. Apenas unos ocho minutos atrás. La misma fecha.

No podía ser...

Ryou ya estaba hablando con la rotisería. Quién sabe qué expresión portaría el rostro de la albina que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del amigo de su hermano, motivó que este se sorprendiera y se acercara al escritorio.

—Parece que es él, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras observaba la pantalla. Amane le señaló el rincón de la fecha y hora en la fotografía, que representaban la gran cuestión.

—Igual aún no me convence...

Amane cerró la foto y se dirigió al menú de amigos para aceptar de una vez la solicitud de amistad, al menos por el momento.

**Amane17: Bueno Seto, ya te acepté. La foto que subiste cumple con mis condiciones.**

—Él es muy listo, al menos en cuanto a informática —continuó explicando al amigo de Ryou, teniendo en cuenta su reciente descubrimiento sobre los datos exif—. No me sorprendería que haya manipulado la fotografía digitalmente o...

—Bueno, bueno —la interrumpió de pronto—. Si tan importante es pídele su número móvil, su Facebook, su MSN... O una cita. Si no se la pido yo, jaja...

Amane se preguntaría más tarde por qué su hermano carraspeó aparentemente molesto, justo en ese momento. Y por qué su amigo se rio con más intensidad y se alejó hacia la kitchenette, donde ambos volvieron a hablar de forma discreta.

**Setockr: Me alegra haberte complacido.**

Por algún motivo, el uso de la palabra "complacido" le resultó intolerable. Ya se lo imaginaba creyendo que se había salido con la suya por su engaño.

**Amane17: ¿Debo leer entre líneas otra vez?**

Amane descartó la sugerencia de pedirle su número, porque era algo muy personal y no quería que Seto interpretara que estaba interesada en él, porque no era así. En cambio, el perfil de las redes sociales era más común que se intercambiara.

**Setockr: Claro que no...**

**Amane17: ¿Tienes Facebook?**

Unos minutos después Seto se desconectó sin haberle respondido y Amane no pudo evitar asociarlo con su pregunta.


	10. Sesión III: Atem POV

Atem arrojó la mochila que acababa de aprontar encima de su cama y descendió las escaleras a gran velocidad. Lamentaba que Yugi y su abuelo se encontraran encasa porque significaba que l-sin dudas- le preguntarían por temas que no quería siquiera rozar. Deseaba que la comida transcurriera rápidamente.

Llegó hasta el comedor y tomó asiento en el lado opuesto al de su primo, apenas dándole tiempo al pobre conejo de éste de abandonar el lugar.

Semejante detalle no pasó desapercibido para Yugi. Atem tenía problemas, y los únicos problemas capaces de ocasionarle ese mal humor involucraban a Shizuka. Y por mucho que Atem quisiera fingir que no le afectaba, lo cierto es que le salía muy mal.

—Casi te le sientas encima. —protestó.

Atem lo observó fastidiado. Alguien tendría que haberle explicado a Yugi que los conejos no son personas, son mascotas, y las mascotas no almuerzan sentados en la mesa junto a sus dueños. Pero no le dijo nada al respecto, y comenzó a comer sin esperar a que su abuelo los acompañara.

-Bunny no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Shizuka—insistió el otro, sin resignarse a que Atem lo ignorara.

— ¿Y yo sí? —le espetó Atem irritado, con una mirada que habría bastado para que cualquier otro interlocutor concluyera el diálogo allí. Pero Yugi no se amilanaba con sus expresiones ni sus tonos de voz, lo conocía hacía dieciséis años.

—Eso no lo sé —respondió entre risas—. Si me cuentas lo que ocurrió esta vez quizás me dé cuenta.

—Paso.

Atem comenzó a comer más rápido, tratando de huir de su primo, que generalmente se salía con la suya y, aunque había algunas excepciones, esta no iba a ser una de ellas.

—Entonces es culpa tuya por enojarte en vez de solucionarlo, sí.

— ¿Cómo lo voy a solucionar yo si es su familia? ¡Es ella la que lo tiene que solucionar!

Ante la explosión de Atem, Yugi recordó que la mayoría de las veces que discutían era por el tiempo extra que Shizuka en varias ocasiones trabajaba en la pizzería de su madre porque su hermano no lo hacía. Por lo que su primo le contaba, Yugi sabía que la madre de Shizuka de una forma u otra se lo reclamaba a Jonouchi, pero este ya era mayor y tenía su propio trabajo, de forma que el control que ella tenía sobre él no era el mismo que ejercía sobre su hija aún menor de edad. Más allá de comentarle a su madre cómo esta situación perjudicaba su relación con Atem, Yugi no veía cómo Shizuka podría solucionar algo así.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas bien lo que pasó, si es obvio que lo quieres hablar con alguien?

Atem lo consideró un instante, pero a esa altura estaba clarísimo que iba a acceder.

—Yo te lo contaré —comenzó—, pero donde te pongas de su lado, arrojaré ese conejo a la calle... muerto.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo—rió Yugi, sin siquiera considerar posibles sus amenazas.

—Como verás, hoy no tuve clases. Hay asamblea de docentes, así que viendo que no tenía que madrugar, ayer fui a buscar a Shizuka para ir a ver la función de stand up de unos humoristas de la radio. Llego y estaba trabajando, y, aunque es algo que me podía esperar, lo peor no fue eso.

— ¿Qué fue entonces? —interrumpió Yugi.

—Le pregunté a qué hora salía y le comenté de la función. Como era de esperarse, estaba cubriendo a su hermano que llegó a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto.

—Lo mismo de siempre... —volvió a interrumpir Yugi.

Atem negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya ni me sorprende. Yo hubiera esperado hasta que cerraran, ya me acostumbré... La cuestión es que me dijo que luego de cerrar el local se iría con su madre a la casa de su tía, que ya había accedido y que ahora no lo podía cancelar.

Atem se quedó en silencio, observándolo con atención, y esperando a que Yugi sacara las mismas conclusiones que él.

—No entiendo— comenzó Yugi incrédulo—, ¿te enojas porque decidió acompañar a su madre antes de saber que tú querías salir con ella? ¿Por qué no le enviaste un mensaje preguntándole si podía? ¿Por qué no la llamaste? Si vives con el celular en la mano.

Atem se refregó la cara con ambas manos, no podía creer que Yugi fuera tan pero tan ingenuo.

— ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? —y esperó unos segundos innecesarios, pues era evidente que a Yugi esas cosas ni se le pasaban por la cabeza—. Es obvio que su madre y su hermano se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarlo a él de noche a solas en su casa, y hacer lo que se le cante la gana. Aparte, obvio que le mandé un mensaje, siempre le mando mensajes y tarda horas en responder... Si tengo la suerte de que responda, porque a veces me dice que no los vio, como ayer, por ejemplo.

Yugi comprendió que la situación era más compleja de lo que en un principio había pensado, eso en el caso de que las conclusiones que Atem había sacado fueran acertadas. ¿Para qué querría quedarse a solas el hermano de Shizuka?

— ¿Jonouchi tiene novia?—consultó de repente.

—Novia —rió Atem—. No sé si tiene novia o no, ni lo que tenga. No es necesario que tenga nada, está claro.

Ambos abandonaron la conversación en cuanto Sugoroku se sumó al almuerzo. A Atem no le gustaba conversar de sus asuntos personales frente a él, y aunque era algo que Yugi no comprendía, lo respetaba.

Atem comenzó a revisar el celular en la mesa, aunque fuera algo que a su abuelo no le gustaba. Quería aprovechar el tiempo, promocionar sus sitios en el chat público y distraerse.

Ni bien inició sesión recibió la notificación de un mensaje sin leer. Era de Seto, para su sorpresa.

**Setockr ha compartido el siguiente contenido multimedia contigo: himno dominó (versión rock).mp3. Puedes descargarlo visitando el enlace a continuación.**

Atem recordó que Seto había quedado en pasársela. Lo cierto es que casi se había olvidado de eso. La descargó mientras le comentaba a Yugi al respecto. Este también desconocía dicha versión. Cuando concluyó la descarga, Atem la reprodujo a todo volumen, a pesar de que a su abuelo no le hiciera ninguna gracia.

— ¡Está buenísima! —Exclamó Yugi cuando terminó la pista—. Lo que debió haber sido escucharla en el estadio.

—Capaz que está el video— comentó Atem tomando nota mental de buscarlo en su trabajo.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, abuelo?—preguntó Yugi.

—Lamentable —dijo sin vueltas Sugoroku, dejando atónitos a sus nietos—. El himno es un símbolo, ¿cómo pueden cantarlo así? Ahora quieren cambiar todo, ya no respetan nada, nada— protestó.

—Abuelo, es fútbol —aclaró Atem—. Ni siquiera es el himno de Japón.

—Ya no respetan nada, nada, nada— siguió protestando enérgicamente—. Los jóvenes quieren hacer todo de nuevo, como si lo acabaran de inventar. No respetan nada...

Ambos nietos siguieron almorzando en silencio, era inútil pretender que su abuelo cambiara de opinión.

**Dominó-campeón: Muy buena versión, amigo. No sabía que la hubieran hecho.**

Atem regresó a la pantalla de inicio para acceder al chat público, cuando inmediatamente se interpuso la notificación de mensaje nuevo. Otra vez Seto. ¿Por qué Shizuka no respondía así de rápido?

**Setockr: Sí, fue para uno de los últimos repechajes... curiosa historia jaja. ¿Cómo terminó la mudanza?**

_"Ni me lo recuerdes"_  pensó Atem. Aquélla tarde había resultado eterna, y ojalá nunca se repitiera. Ni ganas de tocar ese asunto. Lo único que podía rescatar era lo cómodas que eran las nuevas instalaciones luego de ordenado todo.

**Dominó campeón ha compartido el siguiente contenido multimedia contigo: Vamos Dominó: Galería de imágenes (2). Puedes visualizarlo visitando el enlace a continuación.**

**Dominó-campeón: Ahí te mandé fotos de los equipos nuevos. Son de la misma calidad que los que se utilizan en las emisoras líderes.**

Atem optó por conversar sobre lo positivo de la mudanza. Notó además cómo Seto era la primera persona que le preguntaba al respecto, y lo mucho que hubiera preferido que Shizuka le preguntara. Sin embargo, aquélla misma noche, luego de la mudanza, estuvo conversando con ella y le había dado la impresión de que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

**Setockr: No tengo mucho conocimiento al respecto, pero me gustaría saber cómo hacen para medir la calidad del conejo que hay en tu cabeza...**

Atem rió, cayendo en la cuenta de que aquellas fotos que había compartido con Shizuka aún estaban publicadas. Yugi y su abuelo se quedaron mirándolo. ¿Acaso nunca se rieron de un mensaje?

—Estos jóvenes de ahora hablan con el celular, se ríen con el celular, duermen con el celular en la mano... Hasta en la mesa familiar usan el celular. Ya no respetan nada.

Sugoroku fijó su mirada en Yugi buscando complicidad, y este sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, en un mínimo pedido de disculpas.

**Dominó-campeón: Jaja... Esa foto es vieja. Es nuestra mascota.**

Atem no reparó en los reproches indirectos de su abuelo. ¿Qué había de malo en utilizar el celular mientras almorzaban? Nada.

**Setockr: Nunca conocí a alguien con un conejo de mascota. Lo que he escuchado es que son muy higiénicos, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea.**

Era cierto que los conejos tenían fama de ser animales sucios, sobre todo en casos de dueños sin paciencia para enseñarles dónde hacer sus necesidades. Atem detestaba a esas personas, ¿para qué adoptaban mascotas exóticas si no les iban a prestar la atención que de antemano sabían que demandaban?

Yugi había dedicado mucho tiempo a enseñarle determinadas pautas a Bunny, y aunque Atem no estaba de acuerdo con todas, reconocía su compromiso.

**Dominó-campeón: Un poco sí, pero si les enseñas como corresponde se vuelven muy limpios y organizados. En realidad es de mi primo, tiene como dos años.**

—Atem, ayúdame a levantar la mesa —dijo Sugoroku cuando los tres terminaron.

—Yo te ayudo —se adelantó Yugi, sabiendo que su primo no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar con esos quehaceres.

**Setockr: ¿Tu primo o el conejo?**

**Dominó-campeón: el conejo. Mi primo tiene 16... Por cierto, el de la foto es él jaja.**

Atem tenía publicada una imagen de perfil, y por la poca resolución que tenían las fotos que su celular tomaba, podía entender que se los hubiera confundido. Ambos tenían más rasgos en común que aquéllos que los diferenciaban. Podían pasar por mellizos.

**Setockr: Es que son muy parecidos. Yo también tengo una pequeña mascota. Otro día te cuento porque ya me tengo que ir.**

Atem aprovechó aquella conclusión para subir a buscar su mochila e irse a la radio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Yugi lo llamó y salió de la cocina. Atem se quedó en el umbral e y Yugi se aproximó con un repasador y un plato en la mano.

—Deberías ir a ver a Shizuka, al menos con la idea de aclarar las cosas.

—No, siempre voy yo. Siempre trato de solucionar todo yo...

— ¿Y qué? —Yugi interrumpió sus excusas—. Tú ni siquiera estás molesto con ella. Si tienes razón y su madre y su hermano lograron salirse con la suya por un día, no permitas que lo hagan por siempre. Arreglen las cosas... Y luego salen jaja.

—La función era ayer— aclaró Atem, considerando las palabras de Yugi.

—Ni siquiera tienen que irse... Ven una película en su casa, te quedas a cenar... y luego te quedas...- sugirió, dejando perplejo a Atem.

— ¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

Yugi se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se fue a la cocina, dejando a Atem con sus especulaciones.


	11. Sesión III: Mai POV

Mai levantó la vista hacia el reloj de pared, más que nada por costumbre, ya que la hora podía haberla visto en el reloj de la pantalla del celular que sostenía en sus manos. Llevaba una hora aguardando que Varon se conectara, pero teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria entre Italia y Japón, cada vez era más difícil que estuvieran conectados al mismo tiempo.

Esperaba que no tardara demasiado en ingresar al chat. Principalmente, porque disfrutaba cada una de las conversaciones que tenían. Pero también porque tenía que ir a trabajar en la mañana, y si chateaba por lo menos dos horas como acostumbraban, iban a ser muy pocas las que empleara para descansar.

La espera estaba resultando bastante llevadera, ya que tenía otros amigos en el chat con los que podía distraerse. Cuando Varon se conectara, cambiaría su estado de online a offline para que nadie más le escribiera, ya que creerían que estaba desconectada.

En ese momento, Mai recibió una nueva solicitud de amistad, del usuario Setockr. Visitó su perfil para agregarlo. Era un hombre de diecinueve años de Tokio. La verdad era que esos datos eran irrelevantes para Mai, quien aceptaba todas las solicitudes que recibía. No tenía problema con tener cientos de amigos, porque a menudo le escribían alrededor de veinte usuarios. El resto no. Pero por lo menos se tomaba la molestia de leer los perfiles al menos una vez.

**Setockr: Hola, soy Seto. Gracias por aceptarme. Te envié la solicitud porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio.**

Mai frunció el ceño. ¿No acababa de leer en su perfil que era de Tokio? ¿Por qué decía entonces que era de Dominó? ¿Lo habría inventado solo para tener de qué conversar? Podía ser cierto, ya que, a excepción de tres o cuatro usuarios que conocía bien, este chat estaba lleno de charlatanes.

**Nightwhisper606: Pero en tu perfil dice Tokio.**

Mai sacó los auriculares de su cartera y se puso a escuchar música mientras seguía esperando que Varon estuviera en línea. Cuando escuchaba música de su banda de Gothmetal favorita, cantaba mentalmente las canciones, por lo que la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta.

**Setockr: Sí. Ya te dije: hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio.**

**Nghtwhisper606: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo conozco a un usuario de Dominó que hace tres años que vive en Inglaterra y en su perfil pone Dominó.**

Ese usuario mencionado integraba el selecto grupo de no charlatanes que eran sus amigos de verdad. Era un hombre mayor, un profesional del ámbito legal, que cada vez que le escribía terminaban hablando de la situación política y económica de Dominó, y alguna que otra vez de Japón.

**Setockr: Bueno, creo que voy a modificar mi perfil y poner Dominó entonces.**

Mai podía haber terminado la conversación en ese mensaje. Antes, cuando apenas había comenzado a usar ese chat, podía encontrar interesante hacer de nuevos usuarios sus amigos. Pero el tiempo y el uso le habían enseñado de los cientos de perfiles falsos que se creaban con distintos fines, cada uno peor que el otro. Quizás este "Seto" era uno de esos casos también. Además, ¿a quién le importaba si era de Dominó y se mudó a Tokio? ¿Por qué era ese un motivo para filtrar y agregar usuarios? Lo cierto era que a Mai le importaba un comino.

Regresó a la bandeja de entrada para ver si los usuarios con los que estaba chateando le habían respondido, pero no era así. Y para colmo, el ícono de perfil de uno de ellos mostraba que se había desconectado sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego de actualizar tres o cuatro veces para ver si Varon se había conectado, y cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, volvió a abrir el mensaje de Setockr y le respondió la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Y para qué te fuiste a Tokio?**

Mai jamás iría a Tokio. Cualquier otro estado japonés tenía prioridad. Ni que hablar de otros países.

Cuando iba a ver el perfil de Varon por enésima vez, la notificación de nuevo mensaje se interpuso. No le hizo mucha gracia que el mensaje fuera de Seto, y no de Varon o sus amigos. Este chico respondía rápido.

**Setockr: Para estudiar. Y trabajar, supongo.**

Si Mai se dejaba llevar por las cosas que le escribían, cientos de usuarios de ese chat eran candidatos al Premio Nobel de Física, Literatura e incluso de La Paz.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Supones? ¿Y qué estudias?**

Mai estudiaba y trabajaba de verdad, y le molestaba de sobremanera que las personas mintieran al respecto sin ningún tipo de pudor.

**Setockr: Estudio Ingeniería mecatrónica.**

¿Ingeniería mecatrónica? ¿Qué clase de carrera era esa?  _"Quizás algo relacionado con autos y eso"_  pensó Mai, ya que mecatrónica y mecánica sonaban parecido. Podía buscarlo en internet, pero no tenía interés. Podía preguntarle a Seto sobre qué trataba, pero seguramente era lo que él quería. Hablar y alardear de su extraña carrera… No le iba a dar el gusto.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Ingeniería? Ah, entonces tienes cerebro, no como esos capitalinos que solo presumen de todo pero en realidad no saben de nada.**

Mai rio por lo bajo. Si Seto era capitalino y no de Dominó, como decía ser, ese comentario le habría herido el orgullo. Pero era cierto, los capitalinos le resultaban tan soberbios y presumidos.

**Setockr: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es ingeniería automáticamente me convierte en alguien con cerebro para ti? Jaja. No deberías prejuzgar de esa manera; he conocido profesores acostumbrados a aprobar alumnos por cuanto tienen en el bolsillo.**

Mai lo pensó un momento. Quizás podías aprobar una materia por soborno. Pero no una carrera de años. En algún momento tienes que estudiar. Quizás Seto tenía la percepción de que los títulos se podían conseguir con dinero y no con esfuerzo… Otro motivo más para creer que era de Tokio. La gente de Dominó era humilde y esforzada, no así.

**Nightwhisper606: Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste a estudiar en la capital entonces.**

Varon seguía sin conectarse y sus otros amigos despidiéndose y desconectándose. Era una pérdida de tiempo, sí. Pero a la larga valdría la pena. Un día sin chatear con su novio se le antojaba imposible.

**Setockr: Auch... Jaja. Si tan solo tuviera ese dinero…**

Mai se volvió a reír. Seto había captado su indirecta. Y más raro aún era que se lo había tomado con humor. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se ofendiera y no le escribiera más. Por Dios, si tuviera "ese dinero" no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en ese chat. Si estudiara ingeniería, fuere la rama que fuere, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en ese chat.

**Nightwhisper606: Yo hace poco tuve una propuesta de ir a trabajar a Italia."**

Mai sintió satisfacción al escribir eso, porque a diferencia de los usuarios falsos, en su caso era totalmente cierto.

**Setockr: Eso es genial. ¿Y por qué no te fuiste? Si es que no te fuiste, claro… ¿O estás en Italia pero tu perfil dice Dominó?**

Mai rió por tercera vez y no entendió por qué si ni siquiera era tan gracioso que usara sus propias palabras.

**Nightwhisper606: No me fui porque no manejaba muy bien el idioma. Aparte acá tengo una vida muy tranquila; me gusta vivir aquí. En cambio, en Italia no iba a conocer prácticamente a nadie.**

Mai reparó en que, aparte del chiste, Seto no había cambiado de tema o respondido con la intención de volver a centrar la conversación en él. Había tenido innumerables experiencias de hablar con capitalinos antes. Siempre hacían lo mismo: si mencionaba que estudiaba, ellos empezaban a hablar de sus propios estudios; lo mismo con el trabajo, con los viajes, con las mascotas, etc. Se creían el ombligo del mundo.

**Setockr: Es cierto, no vas a encontrar un lugar como Dominó en el mundo entero. Igual estaría bueno que aprendieras italiano y aprovecharas la oportunidad. Aparte no tienes que ir sola… y supongo que cada lugar tiene su encanto.**

Mai se preguntó qué tan cierto era aquello: ¿tendría Tokio su encanto? Luego concluyó que daba igual si lo tenía o no, ya que los capitalinos y sus ínfulas le privarían de apreciarlo.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, yo estoy haciendo cursos en una academia de italiano. Pero por ahora me voy a quedar aquí. Más adelante veré. No van a faltar oportunidades.**

Mai consideraba mejor recibirse primero e irse de Dominó con un título bajo el brazo para trabajar en el extranjero. Si se iba ahora, quién sabía qué trabas podía tener en Italia para estudiar siendo extranjera. Y aunque Varon pudiera encontrarle un trabajo fácilmente, quería conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

**Setockr: Es cierto.**

Cuando Mai iba a responderle, se interpuso en la ventana la notificación de nuevo mensaje. Era de Varon, quien ya estaba conectado sin que ella se hubiera percatado. Cualquier intención de responderle a Seto se desvaneció completamente.

**Varon606: Hola amor. ¿Me extrañaste?**


	12. Sesión III: Jonouchi POV

Jonouchi se despidió de sus compañeros de Instituto y partió hacia su casa, con el único deseo de acostarse pronto y descansar. Dos de sus amigos lo habían invitado a un boliche. A pesar de que le parecía una propuesta divertida, en ese momento le resultaba inoportuna y se excusó.

En otras circunstancias no se hubiera negado, pero esa noche se encontraba agotado, en gran parte debido a un brote de fiebre que tuvo por la tarde y que aún no se desvanecía. También por haber dormido apenas unas horas en los últimos dos días. Esto debido a que se le habían acumulado un montón de materiales de cara a la prueba que acababa de tener. Algunos por los días que había faltado a clase; pero la gran mayoría eran repartidos que no había leído por su pésima costumbre de postergar las horas de estudio por chat improductivos.

Esto derivó en que tuviera que estudiar el contenido en apenas dos noches, haciendo malabares con el tiempo, ya que no podía darse el lujo de sacarse una mala nota. El Instituto, aparte de ser privado, era carísimo.

Había tratado de pedir el día libre por estudio en su trabajo, pero su jefa no se lo otorgó, argumentando que su compañera aún estaba de licencia médica y era prácticamente imposible hallar un reemplazo tan cerca de la fecha, en apenas un día.

Y la actividad del local, como siempre, no le daba un respiro.

Lo único que podía rescatar de aquel día era que tenía la impresión de que en la prueba le había ido espectacular. Ojalá no fuera solo una impresión.

Por lo que había intercambiado con sus compañeros, no era el único al que le había parecido que el profesor se había apiadado de ellos y había elaborado un examen ni por asomo lo complicado que podía haber sido.

Cuando se adentró en la sala de su hogar, se sorprendió al notar que Atem estaba de visita, cenando con su madre y su hermana. Era extraño, ya que generalmente el novio de su hermana prefería evitar a su familia. Jonouchi se preguntó qué habría cambiado ese día.

— ¿Cómo estás? —lo saludó mientras pasaba junto a la mesa, sin detener su camino hacia las escaleras.

—Bien —murmuró Atem sin mucho interés en instalar diálogo, al menos con él.

Lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrado. Según algunos fragmentos que recordaba de los reproches por faltar a la pizzería que su madre le hacía con frecuencia, Atem le guardaba algún rencor por una salida o dos frustradas con Shizuka. Pues, se estaba enojando con la persona equivocada.

— ¿No te quedas a cenar? —le preguntó su madre cuando ya había ascendido un tercio del total de los peldaños.

— Prefiero ir a dormir — se excusó sin querer observar las reacciones de los demás, y subió más rápido.

Tras una ansiada ducha, Jonouchi tomó el celular de su chaqueta y se desplomó sobre la cama. Lo encendió para programar la alarma una hora después de lo que acostumbraba, aunque tuviera que salir corriendo a trabajar al día siguiente.

En eso vio que tenía tres mensajes de texto. Los abrió y notó que lamentablemente eran mensajes obscenos de uno de los usuarios del chat al que había cometido el error de darle su número. Eso ocurrió un par de meses atrás. Al inicio todos los usuarios del chat son unos angelitos.

Aunque había bloqueado su número, cada dos por tres le escribía desde un SIM nuevo.

Jonouchi lo bloqueó por enésima vez y entró al chat para asegurarse de que no le estuviera escribiendo por allí tampoco. Porque lo mismo hacía: le bloqueaba una cuenta y le escribía desde otra que se abría. En ese chat era muy fácil registrarse una y otra vez. Claro que eso Jonouchi lo aprendió tras muchos días de uso.

Por el momento no había recibido nada, aunque podía tratarse de cualquiera de sus contactos añadidos recientemente fingiendo. Por costumbre, respondió rápido y escuetamente todos los mensajes de sus amigos consultándole por su desaparición, hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando valiosos minutos en los que podía estar durmiendo. Abandonó esta tarea y visitó su propio perfil para cerrar sesión.

En ese momento, al pasar por la lista de amigos, su atención se posó subconscientemente en el usuario Setockr, que estaba conectado. Había algo sobre ese usuario que no lograba recordar.

Jonouchi visitó su perfil para salir de dudas, y al ver la nueva imagen de perfil que tenía publicada, se acordó de sus sospechas de que esa cuenta fuera verídica.

Recordó también como Seto se había molestado —o al menos eso le parecía— con una de sus preguntas personales. ¿Estaría en lo cierto?

Jonouchi se decidió a enviarle un mensaje para confirmarlo. Si lo continuaba ignorando, seguramente estaba enojado o al menos incómodo.

**Dominósxcboi: Hey!**

Y mientras pensaba en ello estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero no lo hizo porque su mente seguía tejiendo conclusiones que difícilmente pudiera recordar de manera consciente.

Se despabiló un poco y recargó la página. Para su sorpresa, Seto le había respondido de inmediato.

**Setockr: Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Jonouchi sabía que podía sacar muchas conjeturas de un mensaje tan neutral como ese, pero respondió rápidamente para evitarlo y fue al grano.

**Dominósxcboi: Bien, estoy por irme a dormir. Creí que estabas enojado.**

Si al menos Seto estaba enojado y no quería referirse al asunto, Jonouchi le había ahorrado ese paso.

**Setockr: No… ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?**

Jonouchi se preguntó si realmente no lo estaba o estaba fingiendo. O si incluso no recordaba a qué se refería porque recibía muchos mensajes a diario. Entonces tomó la precaución de ser más específico.

**Dominósxcboi: Creí que te habías ofendido con mi pregunta y que por eso te desconectaste.**

Seto respondió al instante:

**Setockr: No… El otro día me desconecté porque tenía que despertarme muy temprano y, aunque no tenía sueño, si seguía usando el celular nunca iba a dormir. Luego me olvidé de responderte, jaja.**

Jonouchi rió también. Era la misma situación que él estaba atravesando en ese momento. Lo recomendable era despedirse y descansar. Pero sentía, aparte de un extraño alivio, curiosidad de por qué alguien como Seto entraría en un chat como aquél, con su consabida reputación.

Viendo la nueva foto de perfil que había publicado, dado su aspecto, no le resultaría muy complicado ser popular. Debería tener varias propuestas de actividades que hacer con sus amigos — ¿o su novia?— a las once de la noche.

**Dominósxcboi: Menos mal, jaja. Por cierto, me gusta la nueva foto que subiste.**

Jonouchi se quedó observando con detenimiento la imagen. Se podía ver en el monitor la fecha de unos días atrás. Parecía que la había sacado así a propósito. Quizás alguien le había insinuado que su cuenta estaba usurpando una identidad o algo por el estilo. Lo cierto es que ahora despejaba muchas dudas. Aunque Jonouchi aún no estaba seguro de que el color de sus ojos fuera natural…

**Setockr: Ah… jaja. Me has recordado que tengo que borrarla.**

¿Borrarla? Jonouchi consideró si Seto había subido la foto para una usuaria o usuario en particular. Si no, ¿por qué borrarla? Si era una forma de que las personas constataran la veracidad de la cuenta.

**Dominósxcboi: No la borres. Me gusta mirarla jaja.**

Jonouchi echó un vistazo a los amigos que Seto tenía. Apenas había agregado dos amigos más: dos chicas de Dominó también.

**Setockr: Um… ok.**

¿Um? ¿Qué diablos significaba "um"?

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, prefiero como se te ve casual a cómo te veías con toda la producción de la fotografía anterior. Más espontáneo tienes más encanto.**

Era cierto, su cabello no se veía tan lacio en esta nueva foto; varios mechones se curvaban hacia afuera y su cerquillo no era tan regular. Pero esos ojos azules desencajaban siempre, en medio de sus facciones asiáticas. Debían de ser lentes de contacto, se veían tan artificiales.

Notó que Seto había respondido luego de que Jonouchi estuviera alrededor de cinco minutos analizándolos.

**Setockr: Bueno, no era mi intención dejar publicadas fotos mías, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

Jonouchi no se sorprendió de tanto recaudo a la hora de publicar fotos en este tipo de sitios. No sabía lo que Seto hacía en su cuenta con lujo de detalles — aparte de agregar usuarios de Dominó—, pero siempre se corría el riesgo de ser identificado por la persona menos adecuada. De todas formas, las personas de Dominó que entraban a ese chat eran contadas con los dedos de la mano prácticamente, y aunque había cientos de usuarios de Tokio, en una ciudad de millones de habitantes, la probabilidad de que uno de ellos conociera a Seto era mínima. Al menos eso le dictaba el sentido común.

**Dominósxcboi: ¡Genial! ¿Y qué estás haciendo?**

Jonouchi se percató de que otros usuarios le estaban escribiendo más mensajes, aparte de los que aún no había leído. No tenía intención de responder en ese momento, pero las notificaciones le estaban resultando bastante molestas. Más aún cuando estaba abocado a un chat en particular. Entonces cambió su estado de online a offline.

**Setockr: Estoy chateando contigo, ¿no? Pensé que sería más obvio… Jaja. Ok, no estoy haciendo nada. Tengo cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero voy a procrastinar hasta juntar las suficientes ganas de hacerlas.**

**Dominósxcboi: Ah, jaja. Creí que estarías por salir o algo por el estilo. Debe haber cientos de cosas para hacer en noches como estas en Tokio. Nada que ver con nuestra aldea, jaja.**

Jonouchi se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle si vivía sólo o no. Quizás vivía con su novia… Aunque si fuera así saldrían igual. ¿O no? Si no, debía de ser una relación sumamente aburrida.

**Setockr: Sí, debe haber. En realidad no tengo idea, no es mi prioridad salir. Ahora tengo cosas atrasadas para estudiar, pero aun si no las tuviera, estaría haciendo otras cosas… Como mejorar mi escritura con la mano derecha o algo por el estilo.**

"¿Qué?"

Jonouchi consideró por un momento que le estuviera tomando el pelo. Era tan difícil discernir el tono con el que las personas habían escrito sus mensajes a la hora de leerlos; y con Seto mucho más. Decidió responder de forma seria, aunque era bastante confuso… o estúpido.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Y por qué haces eso?**

Jonouchi recordaba vagamente haber escuchado o leído por ahí que hay un período durante la niñez en el que era más fácil incorporar y desarrollar actividades físicas, como ser ambidiestro por ejemplo. No sabía los detalles científicos con claridad y tampoco le interesaban; su conocimiento de biología era el necesario. Fuera una teoría verídica o no, en su caso habían acertado.

**Setockr: Por precaución, en caso de que no pudiera usar más mi mano izquierda. Igual no me ha ido muy bien con eso. Espero progresar.**

**Dominósxcboi: Tendrías que haberlo practicado de niño, te iba a resultar más fácil.**

Al menos su experiencia le decía que era así.

Jonouchi cayó en la cuenta de que la conversación se había tornado un poco absurda. No sabía si era por su cansancio, por sus ganas de dormir o porque era de los temas de conversación más ridículos e intrascendentes de los que había chateado alguna vez. La verdad, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Decidió despedirse y descansar de una vez. El que acababa de abrir era el último mensaje que le iba a responder.

**Setockr: Cuando era chico no pensé que era necesario.**

Jonouchi presionó el botón de responder a la vez que bostezaba. Ni siquiera tenía que despedirse, podía ir a dormir sin más y dejar a Seto esperando una respuesta, si realmente la esperaba. Optó por esta opción cuando sus párpados estaban cerrándose solos. No le gustaba dejar las conversaciones en suspenso., y no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de luz y dejó el celular allí arriba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir de una vez por todas. No le iba a tomar demasiado tiempo conciliar el sueño. Suficiente de chats improductivos. Tenía un trabajo y una carrera que eran su prioridad. Seto podía tomarle el pelo a alguien más que no tuviera nada que…

Jonouchi se sentó de golpe en su cama, a la vez que el último mensaje regresó a su mente.

" _Cuando era chico no pensé que era necesario."_

¿Y ahora lo era?

Jonouchi agarró el celular nuevamente, en el que aún estaba abierta la ventana para responder.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Pero tú tienes algún problema específico en la mano o solo se te antojó prevenir por prevenir? Jaja, porque te podría pasar que no pudieras usar más muchas partes de tu cuerpo. No podrás prevenir todas. Imagínate, jaja.**

Era cierto. Podría perder una pierna, la visión, el habla… tantas cosas. Era algo que no se podría prevenir. Estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

Actualizó la página y para su sorpresa Seto aún no había respondido. Dejó el celular sobre la almohada y fue al baño a mojarse los ojos para despabilarse. Cuando levantó la vista, contempló en el espejo que los tenía rojos de irritación. Dormir tan pocas horas en dos días había sido una hazaña. En tres era imposible.

Se volvió a acostar y se fijó si tenía una respuesta, pero no era así. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que tenía sed. Pero no quería bajar a la cocina por agua. No sabía si aún estaban cenando abajo o si a esta altura Atem se habría ido a su casa.

Actualizó la página por tercera vez y nada. Bueno, quizás Seto se había vuelto a desconectar como le había dicho que hizo la conversación anterior. Sin embargo, al ir a su perfil para cerrar sesión, vio que Seto aún estaba conectado. Tuvo una sensación de deja vú que le causó gracia.

Justo en ese momento Seto respondió, alrededor de quince minutos después.

**Setockr: Tal vez estés en lo cierto.**

¿Tal vez? Jonouchi ya sabía que tenía razón. ¿Por qué no respondía su pregunta? Tenía la impresión de que, con darle la razón, Seto evitaba responderle.

**Dominósxcboi: Yo escribo con ambas manos. Con una japonés, con la otra escribo en urdu.**

Jonouchi decidió no insistir con la pregunta, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Seto le estuviera tomando el pelo. Sin embargo, la rapidez con la que ahora le había respondido lo hacía dudar al respecto.

**Setockr: Eso es genial. ¿Por qué urdu? ¿Tienes padres extranjeros?**

Jonouchi suspiró fastidiado. Si Seto no respondía sus preguntas, ¿por qué hacerlo él? Aun así respondió.

**Dominósxcboi: No, mis padres son japoneses. Pero se separaron cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi madre comenzó una relación con un empresario paquistaní y nos mudamos a su país, así que tuve que aprender el idioma. Sobre todo para entender y rendir en la escuela. Por suerte se separaron a los dos años más o menos. Mi madre nunca se adaptó, sobre todo por la religión. Nosotros tampoco.**

Luego de enviar ese mensaje, Jonouchi se preguntó por qué había puesto "nosotros", si su hermana apenas tenía un año cuando se fueron. Y era aún muy chica cuando regresaron. Apenas recordaba alguna cosa de ese período. Quizás ya no estaba en condiciones de escribir más nada.

**Setockr: Debe ser genial dominar dos lenguas tan distintas, ¿no? Bueno, si son distintas. La verdad no tengo idea.**

Jonouchi coincidía en que ser bilingüe tenía sus ventajas, pero en su caso hubiera preferido que esta segunda lengua se tratara de otro idioma, ya que no le era de utilidad en su vida cotidiana.

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, lo es. Yo preferiría haber aprendido otro idioma, como alemán o francés. Siempre me parecieron más románticos.**

**Setockr: Jaja, no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué se supone que haga una lengua más romántica que la otra?**

— Ya está — se dijo Jonouchi.

Otro día, con otro ánimo, se explayaba al respecto. Ahora quería dormir.

**Dominósxcboi: Yo ya me voy a dormir. Que tengas buenas noches.**

Cuando visitó su perfil para cerrar sesión, por enésima vez ya, Seto le había respondido. Debía ser el usuario que respondía más rápido — salvo ciertas excepciones—. Qué clase de dispositivo utilizaría para entrar al chat?

**Setockr: ¿En serio? Es temprano aún. Yo quiero seguir chateando contigo.**

Jonouchi observó la hora en su celular. Veintitrés y treinta y ocho. Sí, sería temprano, muy temprano, en otras circunstancias.

**Dominósxcboi: Ya sé, pero tengo que ir a trabajar temprano. Aparte estuve con fiebre y creo que aún lo estoy.**

Jonouchi esperaba recuperarse completamente para cuando fuera a trabajar. No creía poder soportar otra jornada laboral en esas condiciones.

**Setockr: :(**

Jonouchi se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza.

**Dominósxcboi: Ok, supongo que puedo quedarme despierto algo más.**

Pero la realidad era que no. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

**Setockr: No deberías ir a trabajar si te sientes tan mal.**

"No es tan fácil" pensó. Y quizás era lo que pretendía responderle, pero no llegó a hacerlo.


	13. Sesión IV: Mai POV

Era una mañana tranquila en el estudio contable más prestigioso de Ciudad Dominó. Las cuatro oficinas que lo componían estaban invadidas por el silencio, debido a que sus ocupantes estaban muy concentrados en sus tareas laborales o en las actividades que realizaban por no tenerlas en ese momento.

Los tres principales ejecutivos estaban en asamblea con el director del estudio. Los días de dichas reuniones eran los días en los que los empleados se desempeñaban más relajados.

Por ese motivo, tras ingresar a las nueve de la mañana, proceder a dejar la sala de reuniones en condiciones y recordarle la agenda del día a su jefe máximo, Mai regresó a su escritorio consciente de que no le quedaban tareas pendientes. Sería una larga mañana si no se ocupaba en contestar llamados.

Cuando se hizo las once, ya había leído todas las noticias de los tres principales periódicos impresos de Dominó y de los portales de mayor reputación.

La única compañera de trabajo con la que tenía largas conversaciones se encontraba en su período de licencia.

El día se prestaba ideal para entrar en el chat y tratar de contactar a su novio, aunque las probabilidades de que Varon estuviera conectado eran mínimas. En Italia deberían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aunque Varon era un ser nocturno, acostumbrado a esquivar noches despierto. Como lo era ella también.

Mai vio que tenía mensajes de otros usuarios sin leer, lo cual no era nada nuevo. Pero le llamó la atención el siguiente mensaje de Setockr, su más reciente usuario añadido.

**Setockr: Hola. Quería hacerte una pregunta. Cuando dijiste que tenías la posibilidad de irte a Italia, ¿era por trabajo o por otra razón?**

Mai leyó el mensaje que había sido enviado a las cinco y veintitrés de la mañana de ese día; horario en el que ella no se encontraba online. Vio que en este momento seto estaba desconectado.

A Mai le pareció de pesado preguntar de nuevo por algo que ella ya le había contado tan recientemente. ¿Y a esa hora?

Seto tenía que buscarse a otra persona a quien molestar cuando se le antojara chatear. Al parecer, contaba con tiempo de sobra para encontrarla.

Le respondió brevemente, solo para preguntar por qué quería saberlo.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, fue por trabajo. ¿Por qué?**

Mai vio en su lista de amigos que Varon estaba desconectado, como era de esperarse.

Decidió aprovechar ese rato libre, y el hecho de que pudiera usar el internet del estudio, para descargar contenido para los sitios que tenía creados en el chat.

Uno de los aspectos que más le gustaban de ese chat, aparte de que Varon fuera usuario, era la posibilidad de crear sitios personalizados en los que se podían publicar textos, imágenes, audios y videos de corta duración.

Varon, tras haber comenzado su relación, le había creado un sitio totalmente dedicado a ella, repleto de frases, poemas e imágenes románticas.

Mai devolvió la gentileza pocos días después, y desde entonces acostumbraban a dedicarse cosas por ese medio.

Cuando Mai se dispuso a configurar la página que albergaría dichas imágenes, la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de Setockr apareció en la pantalla:

Al abrirlo, Mai se preguntó si Seto acostumbraba a poner en su perfil que estaba desconectado cuando en realidad aún estaba online, como ella lo hacía.

**Setockr: No, por nada. No lo recordaba.**

Mai se preguntó cómo era posible que no recordara algo que le había dicho no más de dos días atrás. Le sonaba a una mentira, pero tampoco se le ocurría una razón que Seto pudiera tener para preguntar eso. ¿Curiosidad?

Aparte, su ícono ahora aparecía como conectado. ¿Se habría conectado solo para contestarle? Pero de ser así, ¿cómo sabía el momento exacto en el que había recibido su respuesta? El sitio no enviaba notificaciones por email ni por mensajes de texto cuando los usuarios recibían mensajes o comentarios estando desconectados. Las notificaciones las veían solamente al ingresar al sitio.

Quizás la idea de que Seto cambiara su perfil de offline a online para contestarle era la más adecuada. Más aún cuando Seto volvió a desconectarse tras responder.

Había cosas de ese suceso que le resultaban extrañas, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo divagando al respecto.

Volvió a ocuparse de configurar la nueva galería de su sitio. Y estuvo alrededor de veinte minutos concentrada en ello, hasta que recibió otro mensaje.

**Varon606: Te vi, jaja.**


End file.
